Arsenic and Southern Grace
by NCCJFAN
Summary: Jordan and Woody work to solve a series of arsenic poisonings in Boston, but the pressure of the case threatens to tear their fragile relationship apart. Could Jordan possibly learn to run without really running?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any part, parcel, or particle of Crossing Jordan. I just enjoy playing with the characters.  
  
A/N Although this story is strictly fictional, it may be interesting to note that North Carolina historically has the most murder-by-arsenic poisonings of any other state in the union. And the vast majority (if not all) of the murderers are women. One notorious arsenic poisoning took place in my very own little hometown. Just makes you think......  
  
A/N 2 Thanks for all the nice reviews I've had on my two other fanfictions. I thrive on reviews. ==============================================================  
  
"How on earth does crap like this happen?" Jordan asked, staring at the reports in front of her. She wasn't trusting what her eyes were telling her. "Did you read this?" she asked Garrett, who was reviewing the files with her.  
  
"Yeah. I read it. I'm having a little trouble with it, too. It's not everyday you see five heavy metal poisonings within 10 year time frame. Arsenic's kind of hard to get to now, unless you're a chemist or professional exterminator."  
  
"Do you think it means the same thing I think it means?"  
  
Garrett paused for a moment before answering. "I think it means we most likely have a serial killer on our hands. We just need to connect the dots to make it happen. Have you talked to Woody about any of this?"  
  
"No, he's supposed to follow up with me when we finalize the autopsy reports."  
  
"You may want to bring him up to speed as soon as possible before word of this leaks out to the press. Re-check the results with Nigel before you do anything, though."  
  
"Okay, will do." Jordan pushed back a wayward lock of her hair and rose from her desk to make her way down to Nigel Townsend's office. She found her co-worker deeply involved in a ballistics report with another case.  
  
"Got a minute, Nige?" asked Jordan.  
  
"For you love, I have hours."  
  
"Hey, look. Are you absolutely sure about the tox reports on the last victim we had come in?"  
  
"You mean the one that died of arsenic poisoning?"  
  
"That would be the one."  
  
Nigel looked Jordan over curiously. Other medical examiners might take offence at another ME questioning their work, but Nigel and Jordan were best friends. He knew Jordan well enough to have a good hunch that she was trying to frame her poisoning theory very carefully before taking it to the police and the district attorney. "Yes – there is no question the young lad died of heavy metal poisoning as a direct result of ingesting arsenic. It shows up in his hair, his fingernails, and his liver. And while some levels of arsenic are normal for everyone, his levels were highly elevated, signifying that he either knowingly or unknowingly ingested the poisoning for at least six months prior to death."  
  
"So this couldn't just 'happen'."  
  
"No way, love. Arsenic occurs naturally in the environment sometimes. It's in the soil. But even farmers don't get arsenic poisoning by digging in the dirt."  
  
"Would someone try to commit suicide by ingesting arsenic?"  
  
"Well, it's always possible. But of all the ways to off yourself, why tamper with a long, drawn-out, agonizing death? A bullet, some pills, hell, even sucking on the tailpipe of a car would be a lot easier way to go. Arsenic poisoning takes months. It has to accumulate in the body for an extended period of time. So that means the suicide victim would have to knowingly ingest arsenic over weeks of time, all the while enduring the painful side effects of nausea, pain....the whole gamut. Just don't see it happening."  
  
Jordan chewed her bottom lip. "Have you had a chance to look at the other case files I gave you?"  
  
"Sure did. I spent the better part of last night and early this morning looking at them. That's why I'm working so hard on this ballistic report for the lovely DA Walcott. I bumped her for your stuff. If I don't get her reports in her office by noon, she's going to have my ass for lunch," Nigel said, grinning broadly.  
  
Jordan chuckled at Nigel. She almost felt sorry for Rene' Walcott. No matter how much Garrett might like her, the rest of the staff just barely tolerated her. Figuring out ways to covertly submarine Rene' kept the office pool up and going.  
  
"Well, God forbid you should loose your ass....but what did you think about the old files. Anything worth digging someone up?"  
  
"Sweet Nancy, I imagine I'm thinking the same thing you're thinking and the same thing Garrett is thinking."  
  
"And what do you exactly think I am thinking?" asked Garrett as he paused at door of Nigel's office."  
  
"Serial killer," answered Nigel, solemnly.  
  
Garrett sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, let's go to the police. But we will let them decide when and if to go to the DA, you two hear me?"  
  
Nigel and Jordan nodded. The prospect of having a serial killer that used poison was not something that Boston had ever had – at least not in the past 50 or so years that anyone could remember. They knew that everyone would have to have their act together on this one.  
===================================================  
Jordan gathered the files together on her desk and debated on whether to call Woody or take the files and corner him in his office. Deciding it would be better if this battle was fought on her home turf, she picked up her cell phone and hit two on speed dial. "Hoyt," a familiar voice answered.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, what you doing?"  
  
Woody leaned back in his chair and threw his pen down on the pile of paperwork facing him.  
  
"Nothing, sweetie, what's up?" he replied, knowing from the tone of her voice that Jordan wanted something.  
  
"You know that vic you and your officers found on Sixth Street last week?"  
  
"Yeah, the one that didn't have a bullet hole in him, or appear to be strangled, or thrown out of a window?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"So what's up with him?" Woody remembered the victim well. He had felt from the beginning that something was suspicious about the death. The young man appeared to be in his early twenties. With no obvious cause of death, a full autopsy had been ordered.  
  
"He died of arsenic poisoning."  
  
Woody sat up straight. Jordan had his full attention now. "Are you sure? I mean are you positively sure Jordan? No hunches, no theories, we're dealing with reality here."  
  
"Positive. Nigel ran the tox screens three times. I think I have some information about this you may find very interesting, but you need to come to my office."  
  
"Oh, your office. This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I had to work late last night and I didn't get to see you?"  
  
Jordan could feel her checks begin to turn pink. "Well.... Yes and no. I missed my good morning kiss, but I have more information for you than I could feasibly bring up to your office."  
  
"Be there in a minute."  
  
A few minutes later Woody found himself in Jordan's office with Nigel and Garrett. "Look at this," Jordan said. "Five arsenic poisonings in a ten year time frame in Boston. Five. The only time arsenic poisonings are lumped together like this is usually when there is a serial killer and he or she is poisoning people they have a grudge against."  
  
"But why arsenic?" asked Woody.  
  
"It's hard to trace," said Garrett. "It has to accumulate in a victim's system over a period of time and it has horrible side effects. By the time a person has died from it, there are so many side effects that no one knows exactly what the victim died from. Arsenic poisoning mimics a lot of different diseases. Unless you specifically test for heavy metal poison, you can't find it."  
  
Woody pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. This opened a whole different can of worms. Arsenic poisoning. In Boston. Who the hell would have thought....  
  
"Okay," he finally said. "Let me review the files this afternoon. Let's try to see if all five of the vics had someone in common."  
  
"Fine," said Garrett. "Meanwhile, I'm pulling in someone from out of town that knows a thing or two more about arsenic poisoning than we do."  
  
Nigel looked surprised. "Who?"  
  
"There's another ME that knows quite a bit about it. He's examined seven to nine arsenic victims that I know of over the past ten or so years. I need to see if I can track him down and if he has time to come up here for a week or so."  
  
"What's his name?" Jordan asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Do you know him?"  
  
"I've never personally met him, but I've read his stuff. He's very thorough. His name is Dr. Steve Murphy."  
  
Jordan's eyes got big and she swallowed a laugh. Stevie? Coming back to Boston? Oh, this was a hoot. 


	2. New Doctors, Old Cases

Later that evening, after Woody had a chance to go over the files in detail, he caught up with Jordan at the Pogue. He had seen Jordan's reaction when Garrett mentioned Dr. Murphy and figured something was going on that she wasn't telling him. And he had to admit, he was a bit jealous. The bell jangled over the door to the bar when he entered.  
  
"Hey Woody," Jordan called out. She was playing bar wench again. Ever since Max had left town, it was like Jordan had two full time jobs – ME and barkeep. Woody worried what it was doing to her physically, but more than that, what it was doing to them. Just when their relationship had started to warm up, Joe, the guy that had managed the bar for her in Max's absence, had a heart attack. No one was quite sure when or if he would return to work.  
  
Woody sat down at the bar and Jordan placed a Guiness in front of him. "How's it going?" she asked as she leaned forward for a kiss. Woody gladly obliged. He still had to pinch himself. After all the years of keeping him at arms length, she had finally admitted to herself and him that she loved him.  
  
"You got a minute?" Woody asked, when they reluctantly broke apart. He held out his hand.  
  
"Can you handle it, Marge?" Jordan asked the other barkeep.  
  
"Go ahead, baby. I got it covered. Go talk with your man," Marge replied.  
  
Jordan took Woody's hand and he led her up to "their" table. "I've had a chance to review the files. I think you're on to something, but we can't find someone the vics had in common. At least not yet. Any chance that these are random poisonings – the murderer just killed for the sake of killing and didn't know the vics?"  
  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know that much about the psychological factors behind arsenic poisoning. I'm sure Dr. Murphy does, though."  
  
"Dr. Murphy. You seemed to react a little strangely when Garrett brought his name up today," Woody said, taking a swallow of beer and avoiding Jordan's eyes.  
  
"Ummmm, yeah. I know Dr. Murphy. We went to undergrad school together."  
  
"Oh," Woody said, his eyebrows bouncing up to hit his hairline. "Anything I should know about?"  
  
Jordan laughed. "No....absolutely nothing you should worry about. It's just when Dr. Murphy left Boston and Tufts, no one thought Steve would ever return. Hates cold weather."  
  
"Are you sure that's all?"  
  
"Positive. I never dated Dr. Murphy."  
  
"Did Garrett get in touch with him today?"  
  
"Yeah. Sent an e-mail. Steve's flying in tomorrow."  
  
Woody took all this information in and looked Jordan square in the eye. There was still something she wasn't telling him, but for the most part, her eyes were just smiling.  
  
"Wanna dance?" she asked.  
  
"Do you really want to dance or is this your way of still avoiding the subject of Dr. Murphy?"  
  
"Hey, look. I'm being honest. I never dated Dr. Murphy. Ever. And I do want to dance with you. Do you realize I haven't been in your arms in nearly 24 hours?"  
  
Woody relented. "Okay, but only if it's a slow song."  
  
Jordan pulled him to the jukebox and skimmed the selections. Making her choice, she inserted her coins, punched the buttons and led Woody to the dance floor. The song was "Melt" by Rascal Flatts. Funny, Woody didn't know Jordan knew anything remotely about country music. This woman kept him on his toes. He didn't know if he'd ever understand her. At the end of the song, she snuggled up and whispered in his ear "Wanna go back to my apartment?"  
  
"Seems that I'm going to have to Dr. Cavanaugh. I left my toothbrush there."  
=========================================================  
Later, much later, a sated Jordan rolled over and kissed Woody. The past six months had been so much better than she could ever have imagined. Woody was a tender and compassionate lover that cared more for her than he did himself. She often kicked herself for not opening her heart to this man sooner. She never expected to love another person this unconditionally and couldn't imagine her life without him.  
  
"Hey," he said, sleepily opening his eyes. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"No..everything's very right, wouldn't you say?"  
  
A masculine chuckle was all the reply she got as Woody wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over on her back. "Well, it's right, but I think it's going to get a little more right before the night's over...what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a good idea....one can never be too right," Jordan said with a gasp as Woody's lips trailed down the side of her neck to her collarbone. She could feel his hands lightly skimming up the sides of her hips and his thigh was wedged between her legs. When his hands reached her breast, she moaned. Woody chuckled again.  
  
"Do you know what you look like?" Woody softly asked.  
  
Jordan struggled to find words, any words, to reply. "No," she finally got out.  
  
Woody softly kissed her and tilted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eyes. "You look like you're my woman. Are you?"  
  
"Yes. Only yours."  
  
Woody deepened the kiss. "Are you sure?"  
  
Jordan drew back, almost hurt at the near accusation. Looking at Woody's eyes, she could see just the slightest hesitancy in those baby blues. He was still worrying about Steve. Jordan laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm all yours, like it or not."  
  
Woody growled. "I like it very much, thank you ma'am. ==============================================================

The next day dawned much too early for Jordan's liking. Spending the night wrapped in Woody's arms was now her very favorite thing to do. Even though they quite frequently worked together, she enjoyed their time alone tremendously. She laughed at herself. Two, even three years ago, she would never have pictured herself in this predicament. Jordan Cavanaugh, head over heels in love. Who would have every imagined.....  
  
The only thing that was making this morning tolerable was that Stevie was flying in early and should be in Jordan's office before noon. It had been a long time since she had seen Steve. She was looking forward to catching up. The morning crawled by and around 10:30 Garrett, Nigel, Woody and Jordan found themselves in trace discussing the arsenic poisonings.  
  
"It would seem with all of the symptoms and no definite diagnosis, the doctors would at least have tested for some type of poisoning," Nigel said. "It's just a bloody shame that something would happen to someone so young."  
  
"Arsenic mimics so many sicknesses, you could spend months testing your patient and still not reach a conclusive diagnosis. By the time you've exhausted treatments, your patient is dead. It's only then that they go 'Hey, maybe we should check for poison'," said a soft voice deeply steeped with a Southern drawl.  
  
All four pairs of eyes were drawn to the doorway. There stood a very blonde, very blue-eyed, very petite young woman. Garrett pulled off his glasses. "May I help you?" he asked, politely.  
  
The woman grinned at Jordan and winked. "I think I'm here to help you. I'm Dr. Steve Murphy. You didn't tell them, did you Jor?"  
  
Jordan laughed and walked over to hug Stevie. "Nope. I enjoyed watching them twist in the wind."  
  
Garrett, Woody and Nigel were standing there looking slightly aghast. "You're Dr. Murphy? Dr. Steve Murphy?" Nigel asked. "How do you know Jordan?"  
  
Dr. Murphy walked over and shook hands with the men. "It's a long story. In a nutshell, my full name is Stephanie Patrice Murphy. I have five older brothers. When Mom got pregnant with me, she just assumed that I was going to be a boy, too. I was supposed to be Steven Patrick Murphy. When the doctor announced I was definitely not a boy, Mom just improvised the name. But with a houseful of boys, I didn't stand a chance. Grew up a tomboy and my brothers called me Stevie from day one. As I got older and entered the medical profession, it was shortened to Steve. And I know Jordan from Tufts. We roomed together."  
  
Nigel gave Stevie a very toothy grin. "Well, you're definitely not a boy, that's for sure. So you roomed with our Jordan. Oh....the stories you could tell, I'm sure...."  
  
Stevie grinned. "There are few that would curl your hair....now who's who Jordan?"  
  
Jordan introduced Garrett and Nigel. "Oh . . . Dr. Townsend. I passed your office on the way to trace. You've got all the nice toys," Stevie said, referring to Nigel's vast array of computerized equipment.  
  
"Yes, and you're welcome to come play anytime. And call me Nigel."  
  
Lastly, Jordan introduced Woody. "This is Detective Woody Hoyt. He's our police liaison on this case."  
  
Stevie looked Woody over from head to toe. "Hmmmmm you don't sound like you're from Boston. Don't look like it either."  
  
"Back off, Stevie, he's taken," Jordan warned.  
  
"So noted. You've got good taste, Jo. Tall....nice eyes...."  
  
"Well, just as long as you know he's not up for grabs. If I remember correctly, there still are a few hearts around Boston for you to break," Jordan smirked.  
  
Dr. Murphy had the good grace to blush and cough slightly. "Er, yes....well....what's up with this little ol' case of arsenic poisoning?"


	3. Doctor Steve Murphy

By mid-afternoon, Stevie was caught up on the Boston arsenic poisonings. "Want to grab some lunch?" she asked Jordan.  
  
"Yeah. By the way, where are you staying?"  
  
"Macy put me up at some hotel. I guess I need to go check in."  
  
"Why don't you stay with me?"  
  
"Come on Jordan. I saw the way Woody was looking at you today. The last thing he wants is me at your apartment."  
  
"Well....he still has his own apartment and absence makes the heart grow fonder and I haven't seen you in nearly five years. I honestly don't think he'd mind for a week."  
  
"Jor, I'll be honest. I don't think this case is going to take just a week. It's going to take much longer. And I don't think he would want me there for that long. So I'll stay a couple of nights and then check in the hotel."  
  
Jordan looked at her friend. "How long do you think it's going to take?"  
  
Stevie sighed. She knew from past experience with these cases it could take weeks at the very least or even a year at the very most, to put the whole thing together. "I honestly don't know. It depends on a lot of variables. We're probably going to have to exhume the bodies. It may get really messy before it gets really better. Want to invite Nigel to go to lunch with us?"  
  
"Nigel? Sure," Jordan said absent-mindedly. She was still digesting the information that Stevie was feeding her. "Hey, you don't have a thing for him, do you?"  
  
"What?" Stevie laughed. "You bouncing between two men now?"  
  
"No! It's just . . . Nigel?"  
  
"No, I don't have a 'thing' for Dr. Townsend. However, he is one of the most intelligent men I have met concerning his computer know-how with cases. I'd like to clone him and take him back with me to North Carolina."  
  
"Well, if it's going to be a working lunch, we'd better invite Woody and Garrett, too."  
  
"Sounds like a winner. Where do we want to eat? B&C still open?"  
  
"Nah, they closed three years ago. But I happen to know this great little bar...."  
================================================================  
A short while later, the entire group found themselves seated at the Pogue eating lunch. As they were scarfing down sandwiches and fries, Garrett asked Stevie, "So what do you logically think is the time-line for these cases?"  
  
"Well, given my experience in the field, I think the next step is to get court orders to exhume all the bodies and do a side by side comparison. That's going to be one way to link them. The next is to find out who is the one person that all five victims have in common. Where do we stand with that?" Stevie asked, turning to Woody.  
  
"So far, we can't link them to one person. But we've just started. I'm sure we'll find someone before long."  
  
"Hmmmm. That's going to break the case. Find the person, you find the motive."  
  
"So just how many arsenic cases have you worked on Dr. Murphy?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Well, let's see....three cases that covered nine victims within the last 10 years. In all the cases the murderer was a woman and she poisoned men. In all the cases, the women were seeking revenge for some real or perceived wrong the men had done them. And call me Stevie, please"  
  
"All in North Carolina?" Woody asked incredulously  
  
"All in the same state. We're the arsenic poisoning capital of the US."  
  
"And they train you for that in NC?" asked Jordan.  
  
Stevie smiled. She had attended Tufts with Jordan on a full academic scholarship. And as much as she appreciated the historical and literary significance of Boston and Massachusetts, she had missed her warm, southern roots. In the south, snow had been a treat. Here, it was a dreary, everyday occurrence. She had often joked that Boston only had two days of summer – the Fourth of July and the day after. "Well, they do at Duke," she replied.  
  
"You went to Duke," Garrett said.  
  
"Yeah. Did graduate work there and my residency."  
  
"In post-mortem?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Unlike my roommate, I always knew I wanted to be a medical examiner from the start," said Stevie, rolling her eyes at Jordan.  
  
"Duke's rather vigorous in their training, aren't they?" Garrett asked.  
  
"Yes. That and their basketball..."  
  
"So dumb blonde jokes don't apply to you?" asked Nigel.  
  
"No more than dumb brunette jokes apply to you."  
=============================================================  
"Come on Woody, it's only for a couple of nights," Jordan said.  
  
"You heard Stevie. She said it could take weeks to make this case."  
  
"Yeah, but she's only staying a couple of nights with me. I haven't seen her in five years. We need girl-time...time to catch up."  
  
Woody sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay....but how am I supposed to sleep without you?" he asked, pulling Jordan into his arms.  
  
"I'm sure you'll manage...and just imagine how much fun we'll have making up for lost time in a few days...."  
  
Woody grinned and kissed Jordan. "Well, since you do understand when Cal comes to visit...."  
  
Jordan smiled against Woody's lips. "Kiss me again, quick." Woody was happy to oblige until there was a knock at Jordan's apartment door and a discreet cough in the kitchen. "Sorry guys, the door was open...didn't mean to interrupt. I can go out and come back in later....." Stevie looked at Woody, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"No...that's okay, really," said Woody. I have to get back to work. He straightened his tie and picked up his coat.  
  
"Ummmm....I promise I won't stay more than two nights, Woody, honest," Stevie replied, grinning broadly. "Can you handle it that long?" She had a feeling she wasn't Woody's favorite person right now.  
  
Woody groaned. "Yeah," was all he replied. He had a feeling a couple of days would be all he could handle being without Jordan to hold at night. 


	4. The Answers are Always in the Bodies

The next day, Woody approached Rene' Walcott and reviewed the arsenic cases with her. "We need a court order to exhume all the bodies and do a side-by- side comparison. We may be able to get some clues from the bodies that we weren't aware of before," he said.  
  
Rene' looked at the evidence and Woody's report. "I agree. I'll take the order before the judge, but I don't know what will happen. It's a roll of the dice. But you know what really worries me now, Woody?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How many others there may be out there that died of arsenic poisoning we don't know about. If we've only been tracking it for 10 years, how many years before that do you think this has been going on?"  
===================================================  
The court order came down two days later. The judge had agreed to allow the medical examiners office to exhume all the bodies and do the comparison. The only hitch was that the exam and any samples pulled would all have to be done within a 48-hour period. Garrett called an emergency staff meeting with the morgue employees.  
  
"It's going to have to be 'The Fast and the Furious' in there. What I would like to do is keep the doors open between autopsy rooms one and two. All five caskets will be arriving by hearse at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon. We then have exactly 48-hours to pull tissue samples and examine the victims. We will perform all the procedures for each victim at the same time. In other words, all liver samples will be taken at the same time and compared. All hair samples would be the same. Get the idea?"  
  
Jordan, Nigel, Peter, and Bug nodded. Garrett continued.  
  
"Because of her experience, Dr. Murphy will advise as well as help with the autopsies. Plan to stay here as long as it takes. We'll deal with over time or comp. time later this week. Is everyone on the same page?"  
  
Once again, there were nods from everyone.  
  
The next day was grueling. Garret had allowed everyone to come in later in the morning than usual, but by 10 a.m. everyone was already in place and awaiting the hearses. Woody paced outside the autopsy room doors. He was to be the "police presence" for this.  
  
At exactly one o'clock, a line of long, black hearses approached the morgue. That in itself was enough to peak the curiosity of the public. Slowly, they approached the basement and one by one backed in to unload their gruesome contents. In a matter of a half hour, five caskets were lined up in the autopsy rooms.  
  
"Which one is the first victim?" asked Stevie. "Let's get them lined up in order of death and then assign them out."  
  
Bug and Nigel worked with Woody to shift the caskets in their proper order. "Okay, I'll take the oldest vic, a man named Henry. Garrett, you take the second vic – James. Jordan, you take the third," Stevie paused for a minute to look at the name plate "Edward. Peter, you take the fourth, David. And Bug you take the latest, Daniel. Nigel, I need your hands on your computer equipment. That's where they can do me the most good right now. Is that okay?" Stevie looked up at Nigel, not wanting to offend the ME, but she knew where his strengths were and where they could work to the most advantage.  
  
"No problem love. I'll put my hands wherever you need them," said Nige, grinning at Stevie. Early on this week, they had developed a flirtatious relationship. Jordan had worried about it for a while – she couldn't picture the two together, but nothing but flirting had gone on – so far.  
  
"Okay," Stevie continued, "Let's open them up, get vics on the slabs and see what we can find. Woody, we may need a little help with this." She looked over at the detective who had backed away into a corner, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She had a feeling this definitely wasn't his favorite place to be.  
  
"Y-y-y-ou-u mean p-p-p-pick up the b-b-bodies and put-t them o-o-on the t- tab-bles?" he asked.  
  
Stevie bit back a sarcastic reply. She had to remember that Woody was not morgue staff. In North Carolina there was no way in hell that the ME would allow a detective in the autopsy room. It just wasn't done. At least not in the state's medical examiners office. She couldn't vouch for the counties' ME offices. "Look, if you can't handle this, go out in the hall, but yes, we may need some help. It's hard to get the bodies out of the caskets and onto a slab. They don't make caskets user-friendly. Once you're in one of those things, they don't expect you to come out."  
  
Gingerly, the morgue staff popped open each of the caskets and a visual was made of the bodies. Other than a slight green mold that covered Henry, all of them were in good condition – nothing from horror movies. The bodies were each placed on a slab and hair and nail samples were taken. Then liver. Working in unison Garret, Stevie, Jordan, Peter, and Bug completed their tasks. Then the bodies were readied for autopsies. Once again, in unison, five Y-cuts were made. Each examiner was busy audio taping his or her own report. Finally, after hours of work, the bodies were returned to their respective resting places and sent back to the hearses. The samples and findings were all given to Nigel, who had been photographing the event.  
  
"I have one question," Stevie said, as they all walked wearily out of the autopsy rooms and slumped down on the bench in the hallway.  
  
"What's that?" asked Jordan.  
  
"Do we still have the stomach contents?"  
  
Garrett thought for a minute. "Yes. They should have been kept. Nigel?"  
  
"Oh yeah, they were kept," Nige replied.  
  
"Any chance I can sweet-talk you into running a few more tox screens on them?" asked Stevie.  
  
"I ran tox screens, love. I have the reports."  
  
"But I'm looking for something specific. If I give you the list of chemicals, could you run them just one more time? Could you check for pyrethrins, piperonyl, butoxide, butulcarbital, and 6-propylpiperonyl – please?"  
  
"And these names just roll off your tongue like your very own, don't they darling?"  
  
Stevie looked at Nigel and smiled widely. "And if they come back negative could you check for one more thing?"  
  
"What else?" asked Nigel, wondering exactly where she was going with the list of chemicals.  
  
"Well....actually two things. Borax for starters and then for any strongly flavored food or food substance, such as garlic, tomato sauce, cheese, peanut butter...that sort of thing."  
  
"Sweet Nancy, what I don't do for my women," Nige replied, playfully hugging Stevie. 


	5. You Can Call Me Mom

Stevie and Jordan went home shortly after all the samples were turned over to Nigel. Stevie was still staying with Jordan despite her vow to leave after only two nights. They had just been too busy with the arsenic case.... As a matter of fact, they had hardly been back to Jordan's apartment all. There had been no time to play catch up or have any "girl talk." And tonight was going to be no exception. They were both exhausted. Jordan unlocked her apartment door and the two women went inside.  
  
"God, what a day," said Jordan, as she flopped down on her couch. "I'm too tired to eat, too tired to think....it's a good thing you're here and not Woody. I'd be too tired to pay attention to him."  
  
Stevie chuckled. "Not be able to pay attention to that blue-eyed man? Girlfriend, you are losing your mind.and your touch."  
  
Jordan joined in Stevie's laughter. "Yeah, he's quite a man – wimping out over moving bodies from caskets to slabs..."  
  
"Well, you always liked girlie-men..."  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower. Then we'll order pizza or something. Maybe Farm Boy would like to join us."  
  
"Farm Boy? Where'd you get that name?"  
  
"Farm Boy came from a movie. He is also called Cowboy, Hoyt, Hoyster, and Wood."  
  
"Poor guy..."  
  
As Jordan made her way to the shower, Stevie's cell phone rang. She heard her friend answer it and say, "Katie! How are you doin' sweetheart? Are you liking Disney World? You miss me...I miss you, too, darling. No, I won't be in Boston much longer....I don't think. You hope not? How's grandma and grandpa? Oh...you have to go? Running up grandpa's cell bill...well, remind him who pays for it...Bye, honey. Mom loves you, too."  
  
Jordan stood stock still in the hallway, embarrassed she had eavesdropped on such a private conversation, but curious as to why Stevie hadn't told her she was a mother. Slowly, she stepped out from around the corner to face Stevie.  
  
"Mom?" Jordan asked.  
  
Stevie sighed and ran her hand through the back of her hair. "Yeah, Mom," she said a little sheepishly.  
  
"And you were going to tell me this when?"  
  
"When we finally had time to catch up." Stevie turned and dug through her pocketbook to pull out a small album. "This is my Katie. Katherine Elizabeth Murphy."  
  
Jordan took the album from Stevie's hand to stare at a picture that looked like a clone of her friend. The little girl had huge blue eyes and blond hair. But while Stevie's hair was straight and thick, Katie's hair hung in soft ringlet curls. She looked to be no more than four.  
  
How old is she?" asked Jordan  
  
"She's just turned four going on thirty-two. She behaves like a kid but can talk to you like an adult. She's scary at times."  
  
"Okay. Let me get this straight in my head," Jordan continued as she flopped back down on the couch, all thoughts of showers and pizza and Woody leaving her mind. "You are a mother." Jordan reached out and grabbed both of Stevie's hands. "I don't see a wedding ring and as along as I've known you, your last name has always been Murphy. I may be wrong, but in college, you were the last one I could imagine having a child without a husband in tow. Don't tell me you've changed that much."  
  
Stevie looked down at Jordan's coffee table for a few seconds. She knew her friend was waiting for an answer, but she wasn't ready to go there with her yet. Bravely she looked up and smiled at Jordan.  
  
"Yeah, I was married. We weren't trying to have a kid, but about a year after we were married, I got pregnant anyway -- accidentally. When the guy found out, he took a hike and never came back. I filed for divorce and took back my maiden name. When I had Katie, she got my last name, too."  
  
"So I take it the father has no role in Katie's life?"  
  
"None. He's never seen her."  
  
Jordan quickly put two and two together. "That's why you've stayed in North Carolina so long isn't it? Your parents and brothers are there and they help you with Katie."  
  
"Guilty as charged. I couldn't do this job without them. Right now, Mom and Dad have Katie at Disney World. I live on the edge of their farm on my share of the land. I built a house there two years ago. Bud and Jeff, my two oldest brothers – remember? They also live and work on the farm. They're married and Bud has two boys and Jeff has one. We all kind of look out for each other."  
  
"What's your other brothers doing?"  
  
"Travis is working in investments. He's engaged and will be married this fall. John is a dentist and Gary is neurologist. John and Gary aren't married, Jordan," Stevie said with a nudge to her friend.  
  
"Forget it....Farm Girl...I've found my man."  
  
Stevie sighed. "I'm sorry I've been at your apartment so long. I honestly didn't mean to be here for four days. It's just that it's been so hectic...." Stevie's voice trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It has been busy. So busy in fact, that even if you weren't here, Woody and I would have had no time for each other. I'll be my bottom dollar if I were to call him right now, he'd be fast asleep."  
  
"Somehow I don't think he'd be asleep here..." Stevie said.  
  
"Tomorrow it should be slower, at least for us. The ball is in Nige's court right now to get all the reports ready. We'll spend some time together and then find you a hotel, if it will make you feel better.  
  
"It would. I hate to out stay my welcome."  
  
"Nonsense." Jordan carefully studied Katie's picture one more time and handed the album back to Stevie. "She's beautiful, Steve...simply beautiful. I can't imagine a father not wanting anything to do with a kid like that."  
  
Stevie abruptly stood up and took the album from Jordan's hands. "Trust me, it's much better this way. He doesn't ever need to see his daughter."  
  
Jordan got the feeling that whoever Katie's father was, that topic was off- limits with Stevie. 


	6. Profile of an Arsenic Murderer

It was Tuesday morning, and Nigel was feeling a tad overwhelmed. All the reports on the arsenic victims – the hair and nail samples, the liver samples, plus re-running the tox reports on the stomach contents for Stevie ... it was all a bit much. He had a good idea of where Stevie was going with the specific chemicals she had asked to be checked, but wasn't completely sure. And it wasn't like everyone was standing outside the lab doors waiting on results... indeed, his fellow ME's hadn't bothered him at all, giving him wide berth to work in peace. But he felt the pressure of "what ifs" ... what if there's another victim and he didn't work quickly enough....what if, what if, what if....  
  
"Hey handsome, how's it goin'?," a voice called from the doorway. It was Stevie, finally checking in on Nigel.  
  
Nigel turned and glanced over at Stevie. "As well as can be expected. I'm working as quickly as possible, but it's still slow."  
  
Stevie walked over to where Nigel was busy with his computer equipment. She ran a finger along the counter. "Wow...all these buttons. I thought we had the latest stuff at my state's medical examiner's office, but jeez. Think, if there's time before I leave, you could let me play with your toys?"  
  
Nigel grinned. He was enjoying having Stevie here. She was intelligent and pretty and feisty. He hated to think about her leaving. He would miss her jokes and her smile. "When are you thinking about flying south again, love?"  
  
"Not immediately. I'd really like to stay and see this thing through. It just depends. My boss said I could take as long as needed. Things are a little slow in Chapel Hill. But I have other things back in North Carolina I need to attend to."  
  
"A man?" Nigel asked, not sure if he really wanted an answer to that question.  
  
"Ummmmm, no."  
  
"Not a chance you could spend the rest of the summer in Boston?"  
  
Stevie grinned at Nigel. "No, I'm afraid not. Besides doesn't it start snowing here sometime in August?" She hated cold weather, and Boston had more than its fair share.  
  
Laughing, Nigel put his arm around her shoulders. "Not exactly August, more like October, November. However, I should have these reports ready by tomorrow. I've asked Garrett to schedule a meeting between our office, the police, and the DA tomorrow afternoon. Think after that we could maybe go grab some dinner and go to the Pogue?"  
  
The mention of the reports was what immediately drew Stevie's attention, not the prospect of a date. "What do you know so far, Nige...tell me."  
  
"No can do, lady fair. It's not conclusive yet."  
  
"Just tell me what you've found as far as the chemical contents in the stomach...please."  
  
Nigel was enjoying baiting Stevie. "Let's just say I don't think you're going to be surprised...." Beneath his arm, Nigel felt Stevie's shoulders relax and heard her blow out a sigh. "Well, that's good news, I think," she said. She pulled away and headed for the door. "I'll go tell Jordan. If the reports are in tomorrow, I guess I need to start thinking about heading home towards the end of the week."  
  
"Stevie?"  
  
"Yeah, Nige?"  
  
"I hope you don't have to leave then."  
  
Stevie smiled at Nigel. "Thanks....and by the way, I'd love dinner and drinks at the Pogue."  
  
Nigel quickly turned back to his lab equipment, trying to hide from her the smile that threatened to split his face in two.

=====================================================  
  
"Jordan," Stevie called as she reached her friend's office door. "Got a min... ooops, sorry." She had walked in on Woody and Jordan in mid-hug. "Guess I am definitely not your favorite person, Woody."  
  
"You know, you're making a bad habit of doing that," said Woody, remembering that Stevie had also interrupted them at Jordan's apartment.  
  
"Well, you're going to love me in a minute. Just talked to Nigel. The reports will be done soon and we're meeting tomorrow. Guess I need to plan to schedule a flight out towards the end of the week."  
  
"I would wait until after the meeting," Jordan said. "You never know what Macy will do."  
  
"So now I'm the unpredictable one?" asked Garrett from the doorway.  
  
"I didn't say that..." Jordan began.  
  
Garrett chuckled. "I take it you now know about the meeting. As far as flying out this week Stevie, I'd really like for you to stay a little longer. I've already talked to your boss, and she's willing to let you stay as long as needed, but alluded to the fact that there's an 'item' you need to attend to in North Carolina that may require you to come home as early as possible."  
  
"Yeah, there is."  
  
"We could make arrangements for that."  
  
"I don't know, Garrett. A hotel may be kind of hard for weeks at a time."  
  
This time Woody's curiosity was getting the better of him. "What is going on?"  
  
Completely ignoring Woody, Jordan continued, "What about Dad's house? It's empty right now and he's not coming home anytime soon."  
  
"Perfect," said Stevie, reaching for her pocketbook. "I'll get on the phone and make arrangements for her to fly up. I'll need to find somewhere for her to stay during the day, though."  
  
"The daycare on the corner has a summer camp that really rocks – or so I've heard," said Garrett.  
  
"I'll check into that this afternoon. Can I have a few hours off to get this together, Dr. Macy?"  
  
"Take however long you need," said Garrett, pulling away from the doorway and heading back to his office.  
  
Woody made an impatient sound in his throat. Stevie pulled the album out of her pocketbook and handed it to Woody. "That's who I've got to make arrangements for – Miss Katherine Elizabeth Murphy – my daughter."  
  
Woody stared at the image of the child. Stevie was the same age as Jordan and she had started a family? He had heard no mention of a husband...no rings on Steve's fingers...he had a feeling he had missed out on a few details. "Cute..how old?"  
  
"Steve said she's four going on thirty-two," said Jordan.  
  
Woody looked puzzled.  
  
"Just wait until you talk to her," Stevie said. "Then you'll understand."

==================================================================  
  
The next afternoon, Rene Walcott, Woody, and medical examiners all gathered in the conference room. Nigel had the computer set up and pulled up pictures of all the victims' hair and nail samples. After showing the ridges in the nails and the lines in the hairs, he noted that both indicated high levels of arsenic in the system. The liver samples backed that up. "And if that wasn't bloody enough, take a look at the autopsy reports, both the initial ones and the ones we made last week." The reports had indicated that the internal organs were in advanced stages of deterioration that had nothing to do with normal decomposition.  
  
"What does that mean?" Woody asked.  
  
"It means," Stevie said, "that either one of two things happened. Either the victims ingested mass amounts of arsenic at few exposures, or had a fairly steady diet of arsenic over an extended period of time. My hunch is that the first victim, Henry, may have had light doses to begin with and then heavier ones when he didn't die when she wanted him to. Maybe even the second victim, James, too. Once she got her method of killing perfected, she would more than likely feed a steady amount to the victim over a period of time. The arsenic slowly causes the internal organs to literally fall apart – that's where the pain comes in from this type of poisoning. And since organ failure can mimic all kinds of illnesses, no one may have suspected they were slowly being murdered."  
  
"You're still referring to the murderer as a 'she'," said Rene'. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'd bet a dollar to a doughnut hole it's a woman." Stevie turned to Woody. "You need to find some woman these folks have in common. And my guess it's an older lady, almost a mother-figure."  
  
Woody fanned through his notes. "The main thing that all these men have in common is that they had contact with a homeless shelter at various times towards the end of their lives. Henry worked there as a handyman. Daniel was doing volunteer work there as part of his college program. The others stayed at the shelter."  
  
"Nigel, what about the stomach contents?" inquired Garrett.  
  
"Well, the list of chemicals that Stevie asked for -- pyrethrins, piperonyl, butoxide, butulcarbital, and 6-propylpiperonyl – were not present."  
  
Stevie grinned. "What about borax?"  
  
"There in heavy amounts."  
  
"Hot dog!" Stevie exclaimed.  
  
Everyone in the room looked confused. They had no idea why she was so happy about borax. Glancing around the room and noting the glazed looks in their eyes, Stevie went on to explain. "The absence of pyrethrins, piperonyl, butoxide, butulcarbital, and 6-propylpiperonyl indicates that this was not a typical poisoning. The presence of borax, however, does strongly back up the arsenic poisoning theory. Borax is often used with arsenic as a stabilizing agent to add shelf-life to the poison. Arsenic in itself cannot be purchased over the counter unless you're a chemist, an exterminator, or something similar, and even they rarely purchase it. Several years ago there was an over-the-counter ant poison that used arsenic, but that product was discontinued a while ago. What food showed up in the stomach, Nigel?"  
  
"There was a great deal of garlic, Daniel had peanut butter, three had spaghetti," replied Nigel.  
  
"That clinches it," said Stevie. "Whoever is doing this is putting it in their food. All of those food items could mask the taste of arsenic. So you are looking for a person who had access to these men's food, more than likely an older woman, say a cook or another shelter worker. She also would have to have access to the arsenic, probably either through an exterminator or having possession of that old ant killer."  
  
Woody nodded. Stevie had just saved him hours of work.  
  
"And Woody, one more thing," Stevie said.  
  
"After you arrest the woman, check her employment history and make some calls to wherever else she may have worked. My guess is that she may have been doing this for a while."


	7. Dates and Mysterious Envelopes

Jordan was busy tending bar. She had gotten off work early that afternoon and helped Stevie move into her Dad's house. It was good to see the house occupied again, even if it wasn't her Dad. Jordan sighed. She missed Max and wished he'd come home soon. There had been little contact between the father and daughter since the Malden affair. Max was off, either chasing his own demons or running from them, Jordan wasn't sure which. The only tangible thing Jordan really knew was that Max was in Ireland and was not sure when he would return home.  
  
After the Malden case, Jordan had tried her best to turn over a new leaf. She had promised Woody, Garrett, and Dr. Stiles that she would not actively pursue any leads in her mother's murder. If any new evidence came her way, either through accident or through the private investigator she had hired, she would promptly turn it over to Woody. At first, Jordan had chaffed under these arrangements, but later relented. She finally had two revelations after Malden. The first was that she was truly tired of running. She had come to a place in her life where she craved stability and needed roots. She cherished her "make shift" family at the morgue and went back to her job with renewed dedication. The second revelation that hit her out of the clear blue sky was how much she loved Woody. He had backed off some, at her request, after Malden, but she soon tired of the distance between them.  
  
As fate would have it for Jordan, as it did with most of her life, the revelation of her feelings for Woody rattled her. She had never really thought about having a long-term relationship. Indeed, her romantic history had been a series of a few short relationships, usually ended by her initiative. But one night, the gods of fate had worked in her favor for once. She was at the bar. Woody was there, too. He had stayed with her as she got ready to close up, not wanting her to walk out into an empty parking lot alone that late at night. Before they left, she had asked him to dance with her –"Just one more time, for old time's sake," she had pleaded. And he had. It was there, in the bar, with no one else around, with his arms around her, she gave into her heart and said the hell with her head. With no pretence, as she held him close, she had timidly – and somewhat meekly, at least for Jordan – told Woody how she felt. "I don't know if it's too late, or even if you care anymore," she had said, tearing up during the confession, "but I do love you."  
  
His response had been a long, hard kiss and the comment, "What took you so long?" And he had held her tighter. As a matter of fact he held her all night, and had done the same most other nights since. And as much as Jordan was enjoying seeing Stevie again, she was glad that she and Woody would have some time together.  
  
So she had turned over a new leaf and her life was going well. Her job was going good. Her relationship with Woody was better than she could have ever imagined. She felt sorry for Stevie – for whatever had happened that made her husband leave her alone to raise a child. The jangling of the bell over the door quickly drew Jordan out of her thoughts. She smiled as she looked up and discovered it was Woody.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey yourself. Want a Guiness?"  
  
"That would be nice. You know what's even nicer?"  
  
"Hmmmmm. What?"  
  
"We get to be alone again tonight," he replied, wagging his eyebrows at her.  
  
Jordan chuckled, but could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.  
  
"Did you get Stevie settled in?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Katie's flying up Friday with a co-workers of Stevie's. He's coming up to see at Patriots game."  
  
The bell jangled again. This time it was Nigel and.....Stevie? Jordan and Woody looked at each other in disbelief. That seemed to be a most unlikely couple...Woody glanced at Jordan, who simply shrugged and gave him a look that said, _I have no clue....  
_  
The couple came over the bar where Woody and Jordan were standing. "Hey Nige, Stevie," Woody greeted them. "How's it going?"  
  
"Very good," said Nigel. "Could we have a couple of beers?"  
  
Jordan pulled out two Guinesses and placed them in front of the couple. She shot Steve a questioning look. Stevie stared her down. Nigel noticed the silent confrontation.  
  
"Look, this is just two ME's getting together to talk shop," he said. "I have discovered that Dr. Murphy has the same passion for computer gadgets that I do. No need to get your dander up, love," he said to Jordan, "There's plenty of Nigel to go around for all the ladies."  
  
"And I thought I was the only one. I am crushed...well and truly crushed," Steve said, mock-pouting.  
  
With the ice broken the two couples chatted for a while until Steve asked Nigel to dance.  
  
"Me, dance? No way, my lady. I'm no good."  
  
"Ummm, Jordan, can I borrow Woody for one dance? I promise I'll give him back in one piece, relatively untouched."  
  
"For one dance. One only," said Jordan. Then turning to Woody, said, "I warn you, if you think I can dance, this girl is a demon on the dance floor."  
  
Woody looked the five-foot-three-inch Stevie up and down. "I think I can handle the challenge."  
  
Stevie grinned. "Okay big boy. What you got?"  
  
Woody held up two quarters. "Let's hit the jukebox." He strolled up to the jukebox and picked out "Signed, Sealed, Delivered." Jordan groaned. He picked out the wrong song. Steve could do the West Coast swing like nobody's business. Woody was in for it. A few minutes later, Woody had to admit defeat. Steve was leading Woody, and it was all Woody could do to follow. Finally, out of breath, he made his way back over to the bar. "You're right. She's a demon," he said to Jordan.  
  
Steve came up behind Woody. "A demon....I'll remember that, Hoyt." She turned to Jordan, "He's all yours again....all in one piece." Steve tucked her had in Nigel's arm. "Sure you don't want to try?"  
  
"Not a chance. But let's go find a table." He lead Steve off, leaving Woody and Jordan alone.  
  
"Has she told him about Katie yet?" Woody asked, pulling on his beer.  
  
"Yeah, she told him this afternoon."  
  
"What was his reaction?"  
  
"He seems to be fine with it."  
  
"Jordan, why do you think she wasn't more open about having a child?"  
  
Jordan pondered a minute before she answered. "I think it has to do with several factors. First, a lot of women in medical professions down-play their families. Despite equal rights and equality in the work place, it's still harder for women, especially mothers. If you have kids, some practices don't think you can pull the hours or will refuse to be on call. Even with medical examiners. The second reason I think she downplays it is her personal history. She told me that she had gotten married and then accidentally got pregnant. When that happened, Katie's father left. Never came back, has never seen his kid. She regained her maiden name and has raised Katie on her own. Steve has no contact with her ex-husband and says it's for the best. I think she tries to shelter Katie from a lot of that."  
  
Woody digested this information. "Would you have done the same?"  
  
Jordan looked at Woody, a bit surprised at the question. "Me, with a kid? I've never even thought about it...I'm not sure what I'd do." 


	8. Meet Katie

Friday arrived....finally, much to Jordan's relief. It had been a tremendously long week. First the autopsy reports and then getting Stevie settled and waiting on Katie to arrive. Despite the fact that Woody was back at her apartment, they had little time together. He was busy busting his butt trying to tie up the arsenic cases. On his first night back, he had made passionate love to her, as if he was trying to make up for a week of lost time at once. It was all Jordan could do to keep up with him. Afterwards, trying to catch her breath, she had asked him, "Just how much did you miss me?"  
  
He had chuckled and replied, "More than I could tell you. I could show you again, if you're up to it." He kissed her and snaked his arms around her to hold her snugly against him.  
  
"Hang on a minute, Farm Boy....I haven't recovered from the last time."  
  
Still chuckling, he rolled over and took her with him, as he said "You're welcome."  
===============================================  
Opening her office door, Jordan noticed a thick manila envelope on her desk. Setting her pocketbook and keys on the desk, she flipped on the light, sat down, and curiously checked the envelope out. It was from her private investigator. Swallowing hard, and glancing around to make sure no one was looking, she opened the envelope. Slowly she pulled out a letter. "Enclosed you will find some additional phone records and receipts that you may find beneficial in the search for your mother's murder," the note said. Jordan stopped. Tentatively she put her hand in the envelope, and then remembered her promise to Garrett, Dr. Stiles, and most of all, Woody. Just as quickly, she pulled her hand out and resealed the envelope. Picking up her cell phone, she hit one on speed dial.  
  
"Hoyt," said a voice from the other end.  
  
"W—W--Woody, are you in your office right now?"  
  
"Yeah, are you okay Jordan? You don't sound right."  
  
"Ummm....I got a package from my private investigator today. It has some stuff about Mom in it."  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't look at it."  
  
Woody sighed in relief. His worst nightmare was that Jordan would pursue her mother's murderer again -- alone. Not that he didn't want the mystery solved. He felt that the only way Jordan would achieve true peace in her life would be when the murderer was found and justice reclaimed. He was afraid that she would get information and take off running, even though she had vowed not to leave anymore. And if anything happened to her, well, he wouldn't even let his mind got there.  
  
"I thought, if you weren't busy," Jordan continued, "I'd walk it over to your office."  
  
"Sure, sweetie. I'm here. Come on over."  
  
A few minutes later, Jordan arrived, with the package in hand. She handed it over to Woody, along with the note the investigator had enclosed.  
  
"Are you sure you haven't looked at what is inside?" Woody asked, not looking her in the eyes, yet.  
  
"No. I did open it and read the note. I don't want to know what's in there until you look at it." Jordan knew he was trying to gauge if she knew more than she was letting on and if there was any chance she was going to go off and pursue the lead.  
  
Woody looked at her this time and smiled. He pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her forehead. "Good girl. You know I worry about you and this stuff."  
  
"I know," Jordan said nodding. Looking down at her hands, she asked, "When do you think you'll have time to look at it?"  
  
"I don't know Jor. Soon. But I have to get this arsenic case solved first."

"How close are you to solving it?"  
  
"Very. We have a suspect and should be questioning her today. Wouldn't be too surprised if we have an arrest in 24 hours."  
  
Jordan sighed, and snuggled closer. "Just let me know what you find out when you look at it."  
  
Woody gently stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head. He was more relieved than he could say. And glad. For Jordan to bring him the information and not go through it herself told him that she valued their relationship more than anything. And that she was committed to it and her promise not run. He would need to let Dr. Stiles and Garret know. They would be equally as glad. God, he could hold her all afternoon. She smelled so good and felt even better. "Jordan, sweetie, I've got to go," he finally said.  
  
Jordan pulled away, reluctantly. "Okay, what time will you be home?"  
  
"Actually, I plan to be at the morgue later this afternoon. Katie is being brought there, and I told Stevie I wanted to meet this four year-old that talks like a thirty-two year-old."  
  
Jordan grinned. She was looking forward to meeting the child, too. "I'll see you then," she said, gently squeezing his hand and backing out the door.

When Woody was certain she was gone, he opened the bottom drawer of his file cabinet, placed the envelop in it, and closed and locked it with a key on his key ring. Pocketing the keys, he sat back down at his desk, he ran his hand through his hair and picked up the phone. He needed to call Garrett and Dr. Stiles to give them the heads up on the new information.

=========================================================  
Stevie paced the morgue nervously. Katie was flying in with Chad and they should be here shortly after three o'clock. She had offered to meet them at the airport, but Chad said, no, they'd take a cab and get there. He knew first-hand how hard it could be to get away from morgue work. Around 3:15, the elevator door opened. Stevie turned around at the sound and was greeted by a child's voice that yelled "MOM!" at the top of her little lungs. Instantly she was bombarded by a bundle of energy that launched herself into her arms and a six-foot something blonde man with green eyes.  
  
"Katie....I have missed you so much," Steve said, hugging her daughter tightly. Suddenly the halls of the morgue was filled with soft Southern drawls with everyone talking at once.  
  
"Did you have a nice flight?"  
  
"It was good," said Chad.  
  
"Mom, they gave me this pin.." Katie said, showing a pair of flight wings.  
  
"How are you doin' Steve?" asked Chad, gently hugging her.  
  
"Fine, how's things back in good, ol' NC?"  
  
"Not the same without you. When are you comin' home?"  
  
"Before fall, that's all I know."  
  
"Mom...."  
  
Stevie looked around and noticed that Jordan, Woody, Garrett, Bug, Nigel, Lily, and Peter had gathered in the hall.  
  
"Hey, ya'll, I need to introduce you folks. That way I won't be the only one they say talks funny. Chad and Katie, this is Jordan and Woody. The man with the beard is Dr. Macy. The tall man is Dr. Townsend and the man beside him is Dr.....I'm sorry, I still can't pronounce your last name....we call him Bug. And this is Lily and Peter. Everyone, this is Chad, he helps me in trace in NC. And this little moppet is my daughter, Katie."  
  
Chad shook hands with everyone, lingering a little longer with Jordan until he noticed Woody place his hand on the small of her back and pull Jordan a little closer to him. Katie eyed the group curiously, her big blue eyes taking in the group. Finally, she turned to Bug and asked "Why do they call you Bug, Bug?"  
  
Just a little taken aback, Bug replied, "Well, because my last name is very long and hard to pronounce. And I work a lot with bugs and worms and things like that."  
  
"Oh, you mean the ones on the bodies?"  
  
Bug looked at Katie, just a bit amazed. "Well, yeah."  
  
"Do you have any butterflies?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could I see them? I like butterflies." Katie asked, slipping her hand into Bug's and looking up at him with her big blue eyes.  
  
Bug was hooked. With a glance at Stevie, who nodded, Bug led the child away to his office.  
  
Steve laughed. "Well, she's caught another one."  
  
"Yep, they're going love her just as much as we do at our morgue before it's all over," said Chad.  
  
Garrett shook his head. "You cloned yourself Stevie."  
  
"Well, sort of." She glanced at Bug's office. He was holding Katie up, allowing her to look at the butterflies and bugs encased in the Lucite blocks hanging on the walls. She pointed to the computers and Bug shook his head. Bug set her down, and she popped her head out the door and yelled to Nigel, "Dr. Townsend, can I play on your computer?"  
  
Nigel looked at Stevie, who grinned. "You don't have to let her...but she's pretty familiar with them."  
  
Nigel went to his office and took Katie by the hand. Hoisting her onto his lap, Steve noticed he was putting her through the basics, when Katie took the mouse out of his hand and proceeded to open up the computer games all by herself. Nigel just shook his head and let her.  
  
"See what I mean about she's four going on thirty-two?" Stevie said.  
  
"Yeah," said Jordan. "Is she always like this?"  
  
Chad laughed. "Just take her shopping. She's worse."


	9. Dinner Dates

The next day, Stevie woke up earlier than usual to get Katie's breakfast ready. She was planning on taking her daughter to Boston's Children's Museum and then out to get ice cream. She had missed these play dates with Katie. The eggs were just about done when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Murphy."  
  
"Stevie?" a voice said from the other line.  
  
"Yeah – who's this?"  
  
"This is Woody. We've made an arrest on the arsenic poisonings..just thought you may want to know."  
  
"No kidding...who was it?"  
  
"It was pretty much as cut and dried and what you told us. It was the lady who was the general superintendent of the shelter. An older lady, sort of a mother figure. She had access to the men's food and some ant poison the exterminators had left years ago."  
  
"Did she say why she did it?"  
  
"She somehow got the idea that these men were immoral – either through something they said or did. So she got rid of them."  
  
"Did she do it to anyone else?"  
  
"Not that we're aware of, but we're still making calls."  
  
"Gee, thanks for letting me know, Woody. I appreciate it."  
  
"Well, if it hadn't been for your help, we probably wouldn't have solved the case as quickly as we did."  
  
"Thanks, but you folks have some great people in your department..."  
  
"Anyway, Jordan and I were wondering if you and Katie and Nigel would like to go out tonight and celebrate?"  
  
"Are you sure you want a four year-old tagging along?"  
  
Stevie could hear Woody chuckle on the other end. "Katie? Oh absolutely. You never know what that kid's going to come up with next."  
  
"Woody, does Nige know yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Jordan is talking to him while I'm talking to you."  
  
"So what are the plans tonight...no Pogue with a four year-old."  
  
"There's several restaurants down by the river front. You want to meet up at Jordan's and we'll go from there?"  
  
"Sounds good. What time?"  
  
"What about five?"  
  
"Katie and I will be there."  
  
So after a morning of the museum and a lunch of sandwiches and ice cream, Stevie and Katie went home to get ready. Katie had a bubble bath and Stevie painted her nails and Katie's. After she got herself dressed, she helped Katie into her dress. Critically, Stevie looked herself over in the mirror....not bad....not too bad for a Mom....black pants, red shirt. Her hair was pulled up. Her tummy was still flat, despite child birth. And Katie looked like a doll. Full dress with pinafore. "I guess we'll do, Miss Kate," Stevie said.  
  
"You look pretty, Mommy."  
  
"Thank you, dear. So do you."  
  
"Do you think Jordan will like my dress?"  
  
"Oh, I think she will absolutely love it."  
  
A little before five, Steve and Katie found themselves in front of Jordan's red door. Stevie knocked and Woody answered.  
  
"Well hello, Miss Katie," he said, kneeling in front of the little girl. "How are you?"  
  
Katie stuck out her hand to shake Woody's. "I'm fine," she announced. "I hope you are, too. Where's Jordan?"  
  
Woody glanced up at Stevie, who rolled her eyes. "Get used to it," she said. "Katie can turn on the charm and the vocabulary."  
  
"I hope you have a plan for when boys begin to notice her. With her looks and attitude, you're going to have your hands full," Woody whispered.  
  
"I heard that," Katie announced. "I don't like boys....at least little ones. The big ones, like you," she said, motioning to Woody, "are fine."  
  
Just then, Jordan came from the bedroom. Katie ran over and hugged her. "Hey Jordan."  
  
"Katie, you look so pretty. And your nails are even done."  
  
"Are we ready to go?" asked Woody. "Nige is meeting us at the river front."

=====================================

Nigel was waiting on them when they arrived. He noticed Katie's pinafore dress and remarked, "You know what? You look like Alice in Wonderland...that blue dress and apron, and that blonde hair."  
  
Katie thought for a minute. "Thank you, Mr. Nigel. I think so, too."  
  
Nigel chuckled at Katie, but his eyes were on Katie's mom. Steve looked wonderful in red. He gently took her arm and hugged her. "I guess they've told you the good news," he said, alluding the arrest this afternoon.  
  
As a matter of fact, they discussed the arrest and the case over much of dinner. Stevie was gracious enough to Woody not to say "I told you so" over the alleged murderer – she was everything Stevie said she would be – the whole profile. As a matter of fact, Stevie's mind was else where...when would she need to go home now that the case was solved? Jordan easily guessed what was on her friend's mind.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Garrett said he would like to keep you here a few more weeks so we can teach you what we know. He's calling it a ME exchange program. Then maybe sometime soon, one of us can come to Chapel Hill and your folks can teach us some of what you know," Jordan said, as she played with the key ring that Woody had left on the table.  
  
Stevie looked relieved. "That would be great. I want to show Katie some of Boston." And that was part of the truth. The other part was that she also wasn't in a big hurry to leave Dr. Townsend.

====================================  
  
The next weeks settled themselves into a normal routine for Katie and Steve. Steve would drop Katie off at the day camp and then go to the morgue. Because she was interested in the computerized end of trace and autopsy, Garrett was allowing her to work with Nigel, something Steve was very happy about. Jordan had initially quizzed her friend about the romantic match up. Jordan couldn't figure it out. Here Stevie was – blonde, petite, every inch the beauty queen she might have been, paired up with a long, lanky Brit. It just didn't seem to fit anywhere but the intellect. Stevie was smart and curious and Nige was just as smart and willing to teach.  
  
"Well, you're half-way there," Stevie told Jordan when Jordan told her the intellect theory. "You're right. I am attracted to his intelligence. I told you earlier I'd like to clone him and take him back to NC. He knows more about the computer end of this 'business' than anyone I've ever met. If I can only remember a tenth of what he has taught me....but that's not all of it."  
  
"What's the rest?"  
  
Stevie had thought for a minute. "I'm not sure exactly how to phrase this..."  
  
"It's the sex, right?" Jordan joked.  
  
"Ummmm, no," said Stevie, nearly choking, "We haven't, I mean with Katie around now..."  
  
"It's a joke, Steve....but what else is it?"  
  
"I feel safe with him, Jor. That's the only way I can describe it. I feel safe. And that's very important to me."  
  
Jordan tucked that away in her mind as she hurried over to Woody's office. Why was it so important that Steve feel safe? Life and love was about risks, wasn't it? Jordan was on her way to Woody's to see if he had had a chance to look through the envelope she had brought him a couple of weeks earlier. Now that the arsenic case was over, she hoped that he would have time to look at the leads the investigator had mailed her. When she arrived, Woody was not in his office. She waited for a few minutes, but her cell phone went off. It was Garrett. They had found a body in Latham Park. The detective on site had requested her. "Guess who it is?" Garrett asked.  
  
Jordan grinned. "Does his name begin with a W?"  
  
"Bingo. You win."


	10. Where's the Envelope?

Later that afternoon, after Jordan had processed the body and had the preliminary paperwork done, she tried to decide whether or not to fax the report to Woody or to take it over to him. She really, really wanted to know if he had taken the time to look at the stuff in the envelope. Finally throwing off her lab coat and grabbing her pocketbook and keys, she went back to Woody's office. It was after five and most of the other detectives had cleared out. Woody was still there, in his shirt sleeves, filling out paperwork. Jordan paused at the door and knocked softly. "Can I come in or are you busy?"  
  
Woody smiled. "No, come in. What do you have?" he asked as he noticed the papers in her hand.  
  
"It's the prelims for the vic you found today. And I needed to ask you something else. Have you had a chance to look at that envelope I gave you a few weeks ago? I know you were waiting until after the arsenic case was solved...."  
  
Woody leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, I haven't had a chance to look at it, but we will now, if you want to. And only if you will promise me that if it's anything substantial, you won't try to follow up on your own – you'll either let me do it or wait for me to go with you, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Wood. You know I will."  
  
Woody reached in his pants pocket and pulled out his key ring. He inserted the key in the bottom file drawer and opened it up. Reaching his hand in, he encountered ..  
  
Nothing.  
  
Stunned, he bent over and looked in the drawer. It was empty. He sat straight back up.  
  
"It's gone Jordan."  
  
"What's gone?"  
  
"The envelope. It's gone."  
  
"Gone?" Jordan asked, clearly incredulous. "But how? And why?"  
  
Woody narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you could tell me."  
  
"Me? What would I know about it? I gave it to you, remember?"  
  
"Uh-huh and came back for it later when I was busy with the arsenic case and couldn't get to it?"  
  
"No, Woody. Honest. I promised you I wouldn't do stuff like that anymore and I haven't."  
  
Woody stood up and walked to where Jordan was standing. Slowly and deliberately, he backed her into a corner. "Let me tell you what I think," he said.  
  
Jordan swallowed hard and looked up into the blue eyes of the man that was towering above her. "W—what do you think?" she managed to stammer. She hated how she sounded...but right now she couldn't get two thoughts together other than the fact that Woody thought that she, once again, had betrayed him.  
  
"I think that somehow, I don't know how, but you found out that I locked the envelope in my file cabinet. Maybe you came in here looking and tried to open the drawer and couldn't, so you figured the envelope was in there. Maybe you noticed the cabinet keys on my key ring. But somehow you figured it out. And you took the keys and either made a copy or borrowed them just long enough to get in here and get that envelope and go through it. Now do you want to tell me what is in that envelope or do I have to play guessing games with you? And when are you going to take off after the lead? How far away will I have to chase you this time, Jordan?"  
  
Jordan stared disbelievingly into Woody's eyes. After everything she had told him – she loved him for God's sake. She opened up her heart and her body to this man. She was hurt and she was angry and at the moment, she wasn't sure which one she was the most. "You don't have to chase me anywhere, Woody," she managed choke out. Tearing her eyes away from his, she pushed the detective out of her way and somehow managed to gracefully exit his office. Somehow, her legs took her down the hall. Not waiting on the elevators, she threw open the door to the stairwell and raced down all four flights. Finally, stopping at the bottom she caught her breath on the sobs that were escaping her throat. Leaning against the wall, she cried until they broke into gasps for air. Pulling herself together, she let herself out into the parking garage and into her SUV. She automatically headed for her apartment, only to remember that he may be there waiting on her. Abruptly, she turned around and headed for her father's house.  
  
When she arrived, it was already dusky and Steve had the lights on. Katie was playing on the front porch with her Barbies. "Hey Jordan," she called out. "You don't look so good. Are you sick?"  
  
Jordan tried to smile and nodded at the child. "No, I don't feel so good, Katie. Is your mommy home?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the kitchen fixin' dinner. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need your mommy to check me out."  
  
Katie got up and opened the door for Jordan. "Mom, Jordan's here. She's sick."  
  
Stevie rounded the corner, took one look at Jordan and pointed toward the kitchen. "Go in there. Have a seat. I have half a bottle of Scotch hid in the cabinet over the stove. Help yourself. Give me a minute to get Katie occupied."  
  
Jordan nodded and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Katie," Stevie called out, "How would you like to stay up and watch all of the 'Princess Bride' tonight?"  
  
"The whole thing, Mom? Even if it's past my bedtime?"  
  
"Yep, special treat. I'll even order pizza and let you eat in front of the TV."  
  
Katie couldn't figure out exactly what she had done to make her mom so lenient tonight, but she wasn't going to mess with the facts. "Cool!" she said.  
  
About a half an hour later, after the pizza had arrived and Katie was settled in front of the TV, Stevie sat down to talk to Jordan.  
  
"Tell me what happened, Jordan. You were fine this afternoon. You go to see Woody and now you're a mess. What happened?"  
  
Jordan took a deep breath. "You know my mom was murdered?"  
  
Stevie nodded.  
  
"Well, off and on for the last twenty years or so I have tried to find out who did it," Jordan began and she went on to tell Stevie the Cavanaugh condensed version of searching for her mom's killer and all the trouble it had brought her.  
  
"So after the Malden case, I promised Garrett, Woody, and Dr. Stiles if anything came my way about my mom's murderer, I'd give it to Woody. He'd either follow up or go with me when I followed up. And I did, Stevie. I gave the envelope to Woody," Jordan broke down again. "I gave it to him. I don't know who took the envelope. I didn't. Other than the note from my private investigator, I don't know what was in it."  
  
Stevie looked at Jordan for a long moment and then at her glass of amber colored liquid. She had pulled the bottle of Scotch down and poured both of them a double. Now came the difficult questions.  
  
"Jordan, I know this sounds dumb, but I need to know. Do you love Woody?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Jordan looked at Stevie, a bit surprised at her line of questioning. "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, follow me closely on this one. You know love is a complicated critter. It can be a real chameleon. You can love someone and still not be able to live with them. You say you love Woody, right?"  
  
Jordan nodded.  
  
"Can you live with the fact that when something like this happens, he may never trust you? That he may continue to blame you for things that aren't your fault, that you had nothing to do with, and may not have total control over? How is that blame going to wear on the trust you have in him? Will he get over his issues with your past?"  
  
Jordan quietly thought about this for a few moments. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because trust is a funny thing, Jor. It can be strong as steel or as fragile as cobwebs. When it's violated in a relationship, it's difficult to get back. And trust is the one thing a relationship needs to feed itself and grow."  
  
"Is that why your ex left you? Did you violate his trust?" Jordan asked, somewhat angered at her friend for exposing the frayed seams of hers and Woody's relationship.  
  
Stevie sighed and ran a hand down her face. "No, not exactly."  
  
Jordan had just enough Scotch in her to be brave. "Then why did he run when you got pregnant with Katie? Was Katie really his child?"  
  
Stevie knew the time had come to fill Jordan in on her brief marriage. She also knew her friend was in deep personal pain all her own – her very own kind of hell -- and was lashing out at anyone. "Oh, Katie is his child. Any DNA test in the universe would back that up."  
  
"Then why did he run?"  
  
"You mean other than the fact he was a selfish bastard that didn't want the responsibility of a child?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Stevie sighed. "He didn't exactly run. I kicked him out."  
  
Now Jordan was really curious. "Why?"  
  
Slowly, Stevie stood up. "Do you really want to know, Jordan? Do you really want to know what kind of mistakes I have made in my life?"  
  
"Yes. I want to know."  
  
Just as slowly, Stevie turned around, with her back facing toward Jordan. Slowly, she lifted up her shirt to expose her back to her friend. It was a mesh of crisscross lines and cigarette burn scars.  
  
"He beat me, Jo. He tried to beat Katie out of me." 


	11. The Bigger Picture

Jordan stared at her friend, horrified at her revelation. "Steve, I am so sorry..." she began, "I had no right to..."  
  
Steve lowered her shirt and held up her hand. "Hush, Jo. It's okay. At least now it is. But what I am saying is that Tom – that was his name – violated any trust I had in him. That's why, even though he is repentant now, he's not allowed to see Katie. I don't trust him. And if he ever laid a finger on her, I'd kill him. You've violated Woody's trust. Now Woody's returned the favor. Where do you go from here? You love him, he says he loves you. But how long can you two go on in your relationship when trust isn't there? It's something you need to think about. This is bigger than some missing envelope with a few phone records and receipts."  
  
Jordan nodded.  
  
"You know, Jordan, whether you realize it or not, you and Woody are at a real cross roads in your relationship. You could go home tonight and apologize and you and he could stuff it under a rug and go on with life. He could propose, you could say yes, and every time something like this happened where trust was called into question, one of you could suck it up, apologize and stuff it under the rug. The only problem is that eventually you have a mountain under the rug you have to walk around. And one day, you'll get tired of walking around your rug. You'll want to walk on top of it. And when you do, all that stuff is going to come flying out. And then things will get really ugly and you may forget that you love each other.  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying give yourself and Woody a time out. You know the ME exchange program Garrett was talking to you about? Well, I'm only going to be in Boston a couple of more weeks. Then he's looking for a volunteer to come down to Chapel Hill. We've got a new medical examiners program at Duke and Garrett is real anxious to have someone train in it. Besides training, you'd get to work at the state ME lab, and do a little teaching. It would be until Christmas, at least. Longer if the person wants it. Why don't you apply? You could live with me and Katie in Hillsborough. I'd appreciate the company, you need the time away, and the training would look good on your resume. It would give you and Woody some time to think things through."  
  
"You don't want Nige to take it?"  
  
Stevie bit out a laugh. "I adore Nige. But it's nothing serious between us. At least not yet, if ever."  
  
Jordan studied her friend. "Safe...Nigel's safe. That's why you like him. You know if the relationship between you two heated up, you'd never be put through anything like what Tom did to you. That's what you meant the other day, isn't it?"  
  
Stevie looked down at the table. "Yeah. He's safe. That doesn't mean I still don't get a thrill when he touches me, but I don't have any fear of Nigel. Unfortunately, that's not the same with most men. What Tom did to me gave me a deep fear of most males. Nigel will flirt like hell with me and make me feel like a woman, but I'm not afraid of him or what he might do to me. He's given me back a part of myself I thought I'd lost a long time ago."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Stevie blanched. "I don't know. It's way too early to tell. And Katie and I are a package deal. Love me, you get her, too."  
  
"That's not too bad of a proposition, you know." Jordan sighed and closed her eyes. Her head was spinning. She opened her eyes and stared at Stevie. "Okay. I'll think about your offer. And I'll talk to Garrett about it. Meanwhile, can I crash here tonight? I don't want to go back to my apartment and either face Woody again or be there by myself."  
  
"Sure – after all, it's your dad's house."  
  
================================================

Jordan spent the next two nights with Stevie and Katie. She guessed Woody was back at his apartment. When she had gone to her home on Pearle Street to pick up a few things, there was no sign of him having been there for several days. The next day was Saturday. Knowing Garrett was pulling doubles and there were few people there on a weekend, Jordan chanced talking with him then.  
  
"Are you sure you want to try this, Jordan?" Garrett had asked.  
  
Jordan was standing at the window of his office, her arms wrapped around herself, staring out into the distance. She had come completely clean with Garrett, telling him about the fight she had had with Woody, the envelope, and how now it was missing.  
  
"Yeah, Garrett, I do. It will be great training for me professionally. I'll get to work with a bunch of new people at a state's ME's office. I'll get to take classes at Duke of all places, and even try my hand at teaching some."  
  
"And get over Woody as a bonus?"  
  
Jordan sighed and lowered her head. "Garrett, I need the time to think through this. Woody doesn't trust me. And I can't blame him. But relationships need trust in order to survive. If Woody doesn't trust me, I need to fall out of love with him as quickly as possible for his sake and mine."  
  
"What will you do about your apartment?"  
  
"I'll sublease it."  
  
"I think I can help you there. My house is getting too big and too expensive with Abbey heading off to college. Any chance I could sublease it?"  
  
For the first time in days, Jordan smiled. "That would be great."  
  
"But I'll only sign a contract for a few months. Then you'll have to come back and take it."  
  
"Garret, I'm not running. I'll be back as soon as the program is over."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Jordan walked over and hugged her bestest girlfriend. "There's no way you're going to get rid of me. I am your pain in the ass, remember? I just need to go away and get better. Then I'll be back, stronger than ever."  
  
Garrett pulled away and looked at her carefully. "I know."  
  
"And Gar, one more thing, please."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell Woody. I'll let him know."


	12. Starbucks and Stevie

Two weeks. Jordan had two weeks to get ready to go. Hastily, she prepped her temporary replacement and packed up some of her apartment to make room for Garrett's things. Nigel and Bug were going to miss her, but understood this was a great chance for professional development. Nigel was a bit more concerned in the personal department than the professional one. He didn't expect to have the opportunity to go to Chapel Hill and train – he knew Garrett couldn't find anyone to replace him. But he was concerned about Jordan's and Woody's relationship. The young detective had not been to the morgue in over a week and he knew that Woody had not been back to Jordan's apartment. And hell, he was worried over Jordan's moping around.  
  
"Say Jordan," he said, one afternoon as he entered her office, "Let's go grab a cup of coffee. It may be one of our last chances to be alone before you leave." He wagged his eyebrows at her.  
  
Jordan sighed and looked up from the files she was reviewing. It would be great to get out of here for a while. "Sounds great. Starbucks?"  
  
A short while later, seated around at table for two, Nigel began to try to judge where things were at with his best friend. He had been so caught up with Stevie and Katie, that he was sort of ashamed to say that he had left Jordan out on a limb by herself this time.  
  
"So, have you told Woody you're leaving?" he gingerly ventured.  
  
Jordan looked down at her coffee. "No. I've tried, but I can't find him. He's not at my apartment, I haven't caught him at his office, and he won't return my calls. He still thinks I took that damn envelope."  
  
Nigel took her hand. "Well, I believe you, love. And so does Garrett and Dr. Stiles. Woody will come to his senses, you know."  
  
"I can't blame him entirely, Nige. I know my track record and even I would suspect me. But I promised him that I wouldn't chase after any leads by myself, and I've kept that promise. Maybe it's too little too late."  
  
"You still love him, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Jordan's voice broke. "But love and trust go hand in hand and if Woody doesn't or can't trust me, this relationship is doomed. That's the real reason I'm going to North Carolina. To give him space and maybe give me the opportunity to stop loving him."  
  
"Stop loving him?" Nigel couldn't believe it. After years of playing the cat and mouse game, and then finally admitting that she loved Woody, just to turn her back on all of that? Nigel was having a hard time following that train of thought.  
  
"If he can't trust me, this is not going to work. So what about you?"  
  
"Me? I trust you."  
  
"No, how do you feel about Stevie going back home?"  
  
Nigel shrugged. "North Carolina's her home, Jor."  
  
"Uh-huh," Jordan said.  
  
Nigel sighed. "You want the truth? The truth is I'm going to miss her like hell. I'm going to miss her and Katie more than I can admit to myself."  
  
"So what you going to do about it?"  
  
"Stay in touch with the lady. Maybe, if things work out, we'll see each other again. I was hoping I could count on you to keep me actively on her mind."  
  
"Not a problem, Nige."  
  
Nigel had gotten closer to Steve than he intended to. He was hoping that it would be a summer flirtation and then both of them would go their separate ways. And Stevie had not indicated to him that she expected it to be anything more. But sometime during the last several weeks, when Nigel would go to hug Stevie good bye in the evening, she would instinctively snuggle a little closer and linger a little longer. Then one afternoon, before Katie came and they were by themselves, it happened. They were walking out to their respective vehicles in the parking deck and as usual, Nigel opened his arms to hug Stevie good-bye. She went to him and hugged him, but when she had pulled back, Nigel had held her and gently ran his hand down her cheek. The next thing he knew, he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. She was small and warm and felt so good. Instinctively, he had tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss. If a car hadn't of pulled into the deck, well.... Heaven knows.  
  
"Earth to Nigel," said Jordan, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Oh, sorry love, caught up in my thoughts for a second."  
  
"You know," Jordan said, hesitant about playing match maker, but wanting to take advantage of the opportunity, "Katie is spending the night with a friend on Friday. Why don't you take Stevie out alone one last time?"  
  
"I'd love to, but I pull a double that night."  
  
"No problem. I'll cover for you."  
  
Are you sure, Jordan? You've got a lot to do."  
  
"No problem. What are best friends for?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know, Stevie and I were talking about you the other night. She said something very interesting. She said she felt safe with you."  
  
"Safe?"  
  
"Yeah, and that is very important to her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That is something you need to let her tell you."  
=================================

Nigel made his way back to his office and found Stevie at her desk finishing up some paperwork. Pulling up a chair, he gently tugged at a lock of her hair to get her attention.  
  
"Hey," said Stevie, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Grabbed a cup of coffee with Jordan. Figured it might be our last chance to be together before she takes off for the sunny South."  
  
"Yeah, it won't be too long," Stevie toyed with her pen. She was really going to miss Nigel.  
  
"Ummmm, Jordan said that Katie was spending the night with a friend on Friday. I was wondering if you'd like to maybe grab some dinner and have some time alone before you go back home?"  
  
Stevie smiled. She hoped he would ask. "That would be nice, Nige."  
=======================================  
Friday came and Nigel found himself at the front door of Max's house. Nervously, he ran his hand through his hair and rang the doorbell. Stevie answered. Nigel's jaw dropped.  
  
She was wearing a blue slip dress that modestly fell below the knee, but had a slit nearly up to her thigh. Her hair was up and she looked like something that just stepped off the pages of a fashion magazine. Of all the words Nigel could think of to describe her, the terms _mother_ and _medical examiner_ fit nowhere in the definition.  
  
"Hi, come on in Nige"  
  
Nigel felt like an awkward teenager on his first date. Suddenly his palms were sweaty and he was having a hard time making the words come out of his mouth.  
  
"Hello love. You look....well....." words were eluding him. "Just wonderful."  
  
"Thanks. Ready to go?"  
  
The two went to dinner at a restaurant near the Pogue and then stopped in at the bar to see Jordan. This was one more detail Jordan was having to take care of before she left town. Marge was going to manage the bar and Joe was coming back to help. They would let Garret know how things were going and he'd tell Jordan anything she needed to know. Right now, once again, Jordan was playing bar wench until time for her to go into the morgue. Nigel noted that Woody was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey you two. What kind of trouble have you been in?" Jordan asked, winking at the couple.  
  
"None yet, love. Trying to make our way there," Nige replied. Glancing around, he asked "No Woody?"  
  
Jordan sighed and wiped down the bar. "Nope. Haven't seen him since last week. Still won't return my calls. Nige, what am I going to do? I don't want to leave him just a note letting him know I've gone. And I don't want to leave without telling him."  
  
"You want me to put a bug in his ear?"  
  
Jordan chewed her bottom lip. "Yeah. Tell him to meet me at my apartment Sunday afternoon. I need to get his key back, anyway. I'd hate for him to walk in on Garrett."  
  
Nigel and Stevie nodded. They stayed for a while and talked with Jordan, then headed out. Nigel slowly pulled his car out into the street and cleared his throat. "Ummm, would you like to come back to my place for a night cap?"  
  
Stevie twisted her fingers together. It had been a long time since she had been alone with a man. She knew Nigel was nervous, but she was bouncing off the walls in her head. "Sure."  
  
Nigel drove to his apartment and quietly they both entered. "You'll have to excuse the mess. Haven't had time to clean this week," he said.  
  
Stevie noted that it was a typical loft apartment, much like Jordan's. She followed Nigel into the kitchen, where he was pulling down glasses and pouring Scotch. "Mind if I take off my shoes?" she asked. "My feet are killing me."  
  
"Make yourself at home, love," Nigel said, handing her a glass. An awkward silence followed. "Let's go sit down."  
  
Taking his coat from the couch, he made room for himself and Stevie. He sat down and pulled her against him, her back to his chest. Wrapping one arm lightly around her waist, he told her, "I'm going to miss you, Stephanie Patrice Murphy."  
  
"I'm going to miss you, too, Nige," she replied, studying the liquid in her glass, then taking a sip.  
  
"What will you miss most?"  
  
"Your toys," she teased. She had a fascination with all of Nigel's computer equipment.  
  
"Just the toys?" Nigel sounded hurt. Stevie turned around and ran a hand down his chest. "No, not just the toys. Mainly, I'm going to miss you ... your sense of humor, your intellect..." Stevie paused for a moment... "The whole Nigel package. And the hugs at the end of the day."  
  
Nigel reached out and took her drink and sat it on the table. Hugging her close, he kissed her forehead. "Yeah, those are nice. Your kisses aren't bad either." Gently he lifted her chin and kissed her again. As she responded, he deepened the kiss and felt Stevie's hands trail up his chest and around his neck. Pulling her closer, he slowly moved his hands up her sides and settled her against him. Tentatively, he deepened the kiss again and felt her respond. "Sweet Nancy," he moaned against her lips.  
  
Stevie chuckled. "My name's not Nancy."  
  
Nigel suddenly stood up and took Stevie with him. Still holding her, he began to walk backwards towards the bedroom, all the time judging if she was ready or was trying to pull away. When they reached the bedroom, he looked into those blue eyes. "Stevie..?" It was a question.  
  
Stevie nodded. Nigel led her into the room and kissed her again. He reached over to flip on a bedside light.  
  
"No, Nige..no lights, please."  
  
Nigel thought it was strange, but complied with the request. Fumbling between kisses, they soon had discarded each others clothes. Lying side by side, they took the time to slowly explore each other's bodies before Nigel rolled Stevie to her back and kissed her neck down to her navel and then back up again. Not being able to see her face really well, he gently brushed back her hair from her forehead and once again asked, "Stevie...?"  
  
She kissed him back and he moved over her body. He could feel her response coming as she tightened around him. His response came soon after. Rolling over and tucking her against his side, he struggled for his breathing to return to normal. "That was...."  
  
"Earth shaking?" asked Stevie.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Feel up to giving it another go?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Hours later, with Stevie once again tucked beside him, he gently stroked her back. "That's funny," he thought...he felt bumps and ridges there. But sleep claimed him before he could ponder it any more.  
=======================================  
The next morning, Nigel got up first and decided to go ahead and shower ahead of Stevie. He would try to find her some sweats to put on before he took her back home. Wrapping a towel around him, he came out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Stevie was still fast asleep, on her tummy, hugging his pillow, sheets pulled down to her naked waist. It was then Nigel noticed her back. Nigel had worked in a morgue too long not to know what the scarring was from. He sat down beside Stevie and shook her awake. She rolled over to look at him. "Good morning," she said, sleepily.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Stevie?"  
  
"Tell you what?" Stevie wasn't a morning person and this line of questioning was leaving her a little confused.  
  
"Your back. What happened? Who did this to you?"  
  
Slowly, Stevie sat up and pulled the sheets around her. She knew this issue would come up with Nigel eventually. However, she didn't plan on it now. She may as well meet it head on.  
  
"My ex-husband. After we got married, he told me that he didn't want to have children for awhile, if ever. But a year after we were married, I got pregnant – accidentally. He wanted me to abort it, and I wouldn't. He got angry...."  
  
"And beat you up."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Stevie said, looking away from Nigel's eyes.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
After I told him I wouldn't abort the baby, he hit me in the jaw and dislocated it. Then he beat me."  
  
"And burnt you."  
  
"Yeah, that too," said Stevie, not wanting to relive the memories she had so painstakingly put away or look at Nigel.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I went home to Mom and Dad. Duke accepted me in their program, despite the fact I was pregnant. They were great. The chief ME took me under his wing and taught me everything he knew and looked after me. I divorced Tom, regained my maiden name, and had Katie. She and my work have been my life... Her father has no contact with her or me."  
  
Nigel went to pull Stevie into his arms, but she resisted. She still wouldn't meet his eyes. Suddenly, Nigel knew what was wrong. Gently, he turned her head to him and made her look him in the face. Softly, and with great determination, he said. "It was not your fault."  
  
Stevie melted. Inside, she had harbored guilt for years that somehow the whole mess was, indeed, her fault. Logically, she knew it not to be true, but for some reason she always bore that guilt. Nigel had just released her from that burden. This time Nigel pulled her into his arms, gently rocking her back and forth and stroking her back.. "It's not your fault, baby," he repeated. He realized two things. First, he was furious beyond reason at a man he didn't even know for abusing such a petite, pregnant woman. The second thing was that he now knew what Stevie had meant when she told Jordan that "she felt safe with Nigel."


	13. A Snowball's Chance in Hell

Jordan was hot and sweaty. It was Sunday afternoon and she was in her apartment packing up some more of her stuff. Although Garrett was basically taking her apartment "as is," she still knew he would want to put out some of his things. So she was deciding what to pack up and take to her dad's garage, and what to take with her to North Carolina. She had her apartment door open, as she was still shifting boxes in and out, and her CD player was blaring. She didn't hear the elevator and she didn't hear Woody come in.  
  
Woody was there under duress. Nigel had called him up last night and raked his ass over the coals for the way he had treated Jordan. In fact, he had never heard the Brit so angry, unless it was over Rene' Walcott. "You need to talk to Jordan," he had said. "Sunday afternoon at her apartment. She'll be there. She needs to tell you something."  
  
Woody had argued. "I don't want to see her right now. She lied to me again," he had said, rather forcefully, remembering the envelop and her protests that she had not taken it and didn't know what was inside.  
  
"Well, swallow some of your pig-headed, self-righteous pride, mate. She's moped around for three weeks trying to get in touch with you and you've not returned calls, e-mails, pages, or messages from her. She's not asking for the world, she just wants to talk to you face-to-face."  
  
"She can e-mail me."  
  
"Not on this, mate. She wants to see you. You owe her that much."  
  
So stumbling over the guilt trip that Nigel had sent him on, Woody went to Jordan's after lunch on Sunday. Realizing that she had not heard him come in, he reached over and turned the CD player off.  
  
Jordan jumped, startled. Whirling around from where she was filling a box, she turned to face Woody. She felt like a jolt of electricity ran through her, after not seeing his face or talking with him for so long. "Hi," she managed to get out.  
  
Woody looked around her apartment, taking in the boxes and clothes strewn all over the place. Slowly, he turned his eyes back to her. They shown icy cold at Jordan. "What's up? Nigel said you needed to talk to me."  
  
Jordan rubbed her forearm across her sweaty forehead. "Yeah, I do. Have a seat."  
  
"No, thank you. I prefer to stand and this won't take long."  
  
Jordan bit back a sarcastic reply. She was still angry and still hurt and quite often vacillated between the two. Right now anger was winning out. "Well, since you put it that way, no, it won't. Give me back the key to my apartment."  
  
Woody slowly drew his key ring out of his pocket and took off the key. Jordan held out her hand and he dropped the key into her palm. "Thank you," she said and turned back around to finish her work.  
  
"Are you cleaning or moving?" Woody asked.  
  
"Neither."  
  
Woody was puzzled. "What are you doing then?"  
  
"I've taken a residency program in North Carolina. I'm going back with Stevie next week."  
  
"W-w-w-w-hat made you take that?" asked Woody, startled at the revelation.  
  
"It will be good from me professionally – I will work at the state ME's office, take a few classes at Duke, and do some teaching. It will look good on my resume'."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And it will get me away from you for awhile."  
  
Woody could feel the anger build inside him. "I told you to leave the envelop alone and I'd get to it as soon as I could. You're the one who broke your promise and then lied about it. I'm tired of that with you, Jordan."  
  
"Look, Farm Boy. If I had the envelope, don't you think I'd be busy tracking down leads instead of packing? Don't you think I'd stay in Boston, where my mother was murdered instead of heading out to Durham and Chapel Hill? Did you ever even stop to think once, just once, that I didn't take the damn envelop?"  
  
"No one else but you knew about it."  
  
Jordan looked at Woody. It was a lost cause. They were over. The relationship was dead. Stevie had been right.  
  
Sighing, Jordan said, "I can't blame you for thinking I did do it. But honest, Wood, I didn't. When I told you I loved you and that I would leave my mother's murder alone unless you were with me to check it out, I meant it. When I got the envelop, I took it straight to you.  
  
We're never going to work," she continued. "You don't trust me. A relationship can't work unless two people trust each other. So I'm leaving..."  
  
"You're running again."  
  
"No, Wood, I'm not running because everyone will know where I'm at and how to get in touch with me. I'll be back probably around Christmas. What I'm doing is giving us some time apart to think things through. Or at least giving myself the time. You may have very well reached your decision about us."  
  
Woody thought a moment about what Jordan had said. Quietly, so quietly that it almost scared Jordan, he asked, "And what do you think you'll decide?"  
  
"That unless we can fully trust each other, we don't stand a snowball's chance in hell," Jordan said, turning back to her packing.  
  
She jumped when she heard her apartment door slam shut.  
======================================  
Woody left Jordan's apartment in an angry huff, his long strides eating up the hallway to the elevators. When the doors slid open, he entered and leaned his head against the cool walls. "Damn," he thought. "How did this get so out of hand?" His accusations had hurt Jordan more than he had realized. He had been so angry at not finding the envelope in his file cabinet. And besides himself, Jordan was the only one who knew about it. What else was he supposed to think...especially given Jordan's history with her mother's murder.  
  
"I should have stayed in Wisconsin. I should have stayed there and married a nice girl from a normal family," he thought, knowing very well that he would never be satisfied with anyone else but Jordan. No matter where he would look, he would always see a pair of honey-brown eyes smiling at him. He sighed. He had no idea now what would happen. He had no idea where the damn envelope was. Then he remembered something else. He didn't even know when Jordan was leaving, just that she would be back around Christmas. Resolutely, he pulled his cell phone out and hit Jordan's number on speed dial. She didn't answer. Slowly he flipped his phone shut. It seemed that she had already made her decision 


	14. Southern Grace

Jordan stared out of the airplane window. So far the flight had been uneventful. Katie was napping on Stevie's lap and Jordan was sipping a diet Coke. The flight hostess announced that they would be landing in the Raleigh/Durham airport in ten minutes, please secure all belongings and put down the trays. Jordan sighed as she put down her tray and Katie's and helped Stevie settle Katie back into her own seat.  
  
Everyone had been at the airport in Boston to see them off. Well, everyone except Woody. Garrett had hugged her. "I'll keep it safe," he had whispered to her, alluding to her beloved guitar that she had left behind in his keeping. When Garrett had seen the guitar, he knew for certain that Jordan wasn't really running – for when she ran, the guitar always went with her, her constant soul-mate for when she was on the road. Bug, Lily, and Peter had hugged her, hard. "Come back soon," Bug whispered. "The morgue is not going to be the same without you."  
  
"And neither will I," Nigel had said, catching her up in a bear hug and planting a strictly platonic kiss on her lips, "And neither will Woody." Jordan shot him a skeptical look. "Just wait and see, love. I know what I'm talking about. Have I ever led you astray?"  
  
"I don't think I should answer that," Jordan replied.  
  
The most touching goodbyes had been between Stevie, Katie, and Nigel. Katie hugged the tall man hard. "I'm going to miss you Mr. Nigel," she had said. "Maybe you can come visit us on the farm?"  
  
"We'll see how your mom feels about that," said Nigel, handing Katie off to Jordan and hugging Stevie close.  
  
"I think I feel great about that," Stevie had shakily whispered back. She was more emotional over this good-bye than she thought she was going to be. "Damn hormones," she muttered, but all the while knew it was her heart, not her cycle, affecting her emotions.  
  
Nigel simply tilted Stevie's head up and kissed her, in front of everyone, even Katie, who put her hands over her mouth and had no words, for once.  
  
So all the goodbyes were said to Katie and Stevie. And to Jordan. All except one. The one her heart and soul really long to hear. She had lingered as long as she could, but Woody never showed. Sighing again, Jordan buckled her seatbelt and prepared to land.

============================================================

"Hey Garrett," a voice called.  
  
The chief ME turned and saw a disheveled Woody running down the hall of the morgue. "I just heard that Katie and Stevie left this morning to go back to North Carolina."  
  
"You heard right."  
  
Woody paused for a moment and looked down at his shoes. "Was Jordan with them?" he finally asked.  
  
Garrett regarded the young man for a minute. Taking off his glasses, he stared Woody down. "Yeah. She was."  
  
Woody looked like he had been hit in the chest with a sledge hammer. He walked over to one of the morgue windows, looking up into the sky as if he could spot Jordan's plane from there. Garret heard him whisper, "She did it, she really did it. She's gone."

=============================================================

After landing at the Raleigh/Durham airport, Jordan, Stevie, and Katie were picked up by Stevie's dad, Curtis. Jordan hadn't seen him since she was at Tufts with Stevie. Curtis hugged her, "Welcome to North Carolina, Jordan," he had said. "It's good to see you again. You haven't changed a bit."  
  
Katie launched herself into her grandfather's arms with her typical enthusiasm and tried to tell him everything that they did – all at once. Stevie hugged her father and told him, "It sure is good to be home, dad."  
  
Curtis smiled lovingly at his only daughter. "It's good to have you back. Did you learn a lot? Did you tell them everything you know about arsenic? And did you meet anyone interesting?"  
  
"She met Mr. Nigel, Grandpa. And he kissed her goodbye," Katie spouted.  
  
Stevie turned three shades of red. Her father looked at her. Raising his eyebrows, he said, "Kissed you goodbye? Well, that's something new – and encouraging."  
  
If possible, Katie's face turned pinker. Jordan decided to help her friend out..."Let's get the luggage and head home. I'm ready to get settled."  
  
Before she knew it, she was at Stevie's house. It was a quaint, three bedroom, farm style house with a wrap around porch. It was painted white and had blue shutters. There were flower beds in the front and a vegetable garden on the side. In the back were Katie's swing set, playhouse, and sand box. "This is really nice, Stevie," Jordan commented. "Very Thomas Kincaid."  
  
Stevie laughed. "It's home. You've got the bedroom upstairs on the end. It will give you the most privacy and it has its own bathroom. You are more than welcome to stay here the whole time you're with us. But I know sometimes you're going to need your space, so just to let you know, the university has small, furnished apartments they will let you rent sometimes on a week-to-week basis – just in case you need some time to yourself to figure things out."  
  
So while Stevie was unpacking her and Katie's things, sorting laundry, giving Katie her bath, and getting her ready for bed, Jordan settled in. She hung up her clothes, put her make up and toiletries in the bathroom, and set up her laptop. With that done, she went downstairs and sat down in one of the rocking chairs Stevie had on her front porch. The porch faced one of Curtis's cornfields. Stevie came out and joined her.  
  
"That is a lot of corn," Jordan commented. Her most frequent experience with corn had been on the front of a Green Giant can.  
  
"It takes a lot to feed four hundred head of cattle," Stevie replied.  
  
"Damn. That's a lot of cows."  
  
Stevie laughed. "We have cows and chickens and goats. A few sheep."  
  
"EIEIO," Jordan said.  
  
"And we raise corn, soybeans, peanuts, and hay."  
  
Jordan looked out over the fields. A mist was rising from the ground, a sign that dew was falling on the hot earth. For the first time in a long time, she heard tree frogs and crickets.  
  
"This is so peaceful, Stevie. How could you ever leave it?"  
  
"The need to see and experience something new," Stevie said. Looking over at Jordan, Stevie could see the far away look in her friend's eyes. Physically, Jordan might be in North Carolina. Mentally, Jordan was istill n Boston. Stevie knew Jordan was hurting from Woody's actions and his absence at the airport. Stevie hoped her home could bring Jordan a measure of peace, contentment, and some answers in the days ahead. Softly she said to Jordan, "Welcome to the South, Jordan. Home of barbeque, NASCAR, ACC basketball, the Carolina Panthers, and monster trucks. A place where church and home and family are still important. The land that birthed William Faulkner, Eudora Welty, and Tennessee Williams. This is a region steeped in tradition, wrapped in love, and filled with pride. I hope it can offer you one of our most precious gifts – peace of mind with a hint of Southern grace."


	15. New job, New Bar, New Man

The next day was Saturday and it was busy. Stevie took Jordan to the ME's office. For the next several weeks, Jordan would work with Stevie. When everyone was a bit more comfortable, Jordan would get her own vehicle and venture out some on her own. This was the State of North Carolina's ME office. The biggest difference between a state office and a county's office, was that the bodies came to the state's morgue. The downside to this, at least for Jordan, was that there was very little field work to do. The county ME offices, sheriffs, and police took care of that. But the upside was that she would get to see unusual cases from all over the state – stuff that wasn't so cut and dried. Stevie introduced her to Kathy Leland, her boss. Jordan and Kathy hit it off instantly.  
  
"When Stevie told me your name, I thought you were going to be man," Kathy laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I get that a lot," Jordan had replied.  
  
"Well, honey, you're definitely not a man, but to have you and Stevie working together, well, just the names are going to give the State Bureau of Investigation a fit. I can't wait."  
  
Stevie and Jordan would also be sharing an office, at least until Jordan was comfortable. When she had arranged everything on her desk and in her files the way she liked them, Stevie then drove her over to Duke to show her where her classes were. Jordan would be in class for two sessions a week. First thing Monday and Wednesday mornings. She was introduced to Dr. Menesick, her professor. An older, Southern gentlemen with blue eyes and a shock of white hair, Jordan was instantly taken with his rich accent and elaborate descriptions of the gross things that can go on inside the human body. "He's going to be a hoot," Jordan thought. "At least he'll make it interesting." She also found out what the teaching end of her job would entail.  
  
"Basically, what I need," Dr. Menesick had explained, "Is someone with the patience of Job who can show these moronic undergrads the insides and outsides of the body with the finesse of a sledge hammer and the subtlety of a fox in the hen house. Think you're up to the challenge?"  
  
Jordan wasn't sure. "I don't know," she began.  
  
"Nonsense," said Dr. Menesick. "You'll do fine. The best part is they just show up and you get to talk about whatever it is that you're doing that day ....autopsies, trace, whatever. Do you have any idea what that frees you from doing?"  
  
Jordan shook her head.  
  
"Blessed lesson plans!" Dr. Menesick roared. "I hate those damn things."

============================================================  
  
Later that evening, Stevie and Jordan drove back to the Murphy farm. They had to go to Curtis's house to pick up Katie.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Jo, but Mom asked us to eat with her tonight. She's invited all my brothers. They're kind of in and out here a lot, so it's a good idea that you get used to them and know who they are. That way you won't worry about if that's a strange man over there watching you, or someone just trying to make sure you're all right."  
  
Jordan nodded. Sounded good to her.  
  
Barbara, Steve's mom, was cooking out that night. Curtis was manning the grill and she was setting out the side dishes and getting the ice cream ready to go in the freezer. Steve hopped out of her jeep and hugged her mom. "Mom, do you remember Jordan?"  
  
Barbara set down the dish of pickles she was carrying. "I sure do. It's good to see you again, Jordan. Go inside and make yourself at home."  
  
Steve had already gone inside to check up on Katie. Jordan cautiously opened the back door and stepped into the kitchen. To her, it seemed the room was filled with wall-to-wall Southern drawls that all belonged to these huge blonde men. Jordan remembered that Steve had five brothers. She didn't remember how big they all were. Suddenly, she felt like she was in the middle of a Panthers line up.  
  
"Hey Jordan," called out one of the men that was standing in the corner. "Remember me? I'm Bud." He walked over and shook Jordan's hand. "It's good to see you again and great to have you here. Do you remember the rest of this bunch?"  
  
Jordan looked around and slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's been a while."  
  
"No problem," said Bud. Pointing at each of his brothers, he called out their names, "This is Jeff and this is Travis. The other two – the scrawny ones over there – that's John and Gary."  
  
Steve came back into the room. "Don't let this bunch scare you, Jo. You just have to learn not to let them boss you around."  
  
"Oh," was all Jordan said. She was overwhelmed. Being an only child from a small family.....it was all a little much.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Barbara said.  
  
The mass of Murphy's gathered around the dining room table. Besides the brothers, Bud's and Jeff's wives were there – Theresa and Jennifer, respectively, and Bud's two sons, Brad and Benjamin. Jeff's son was there, too. His name was Matthew.  
  
By the end of the evening, Jordan's head was spinning. Obviously close- knit, the family exchanged jokes and barbs a good part of the evening. Obviously loving, Jordan could see and hear the concern each had for the other. And obviously big, Jordan felt like she needed to make everyone wear name tags for awhile so she could keep them straight. Exhausted, when she got back to Stevie's she fell into bed too tired to even check her e- mail.  
==============================================  
As it had with Stevie in Boston, Jordan's days soon began to fall into a schedule. Up at 6, drive from Hillsborough to Durham. Go to class (on Mondays and Wednesdays), or to the office (Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday). Two days a week the "moronic undergrads" came in and Jordan discussed the importance of what she was doing that day. In a way that was good for her. It re-forced the significance of her work and made her realize all over again why certain little things were important. She was enjoying teaching more than she thought she would. Go home. Play with Katie. Eat with Steve. Chit chat about the day. Go to bed.  
  
She was learning a lot, both from class and with the experience in the new morgue. She wasn't just seeing typical gunshot wounds and stabbings. She was getting unusual deaths from hospitals and accidents. It was a real rush trying to figure these things out. She was challenged as a ME. And she also taught the state ME's a thing or two. Nigel hadn't had her in trace for so long for nothing. She could point out the value of small details, such as a scrap of thread, the markings on a button, and the antennae of a bug.  
  
So her days were full. But her nights were different. At night, she continued to be haunted by a pair of blue eyes that at first were warm and loving. Then they would turn on her – becoming cold and accusing. She couldn't shoo Woody from her dreams. Maybe from her thoughts during the day, but her heart overruled her head at night. Woody walked through her dreams every night, relentlessly. She often would wake up, feeling his touch on her body, only to realize it was a cruel mistake. On these nights, sleep would forsake her and Jordan would go back downstairs and sit out on Steve's front porch, listening to the frogs and looking at the moon. And wonder a million "what ifs...." What if the envelope had never been sent? What if Woody didn't love her? What if he does? There had been nothing from him during the first month she had been in North Carolina. She wondered another what if..what if he had already made up his mind?  
  
This worrisome thought stayed with her. It was her constant, irritating companion. Finally, Stevie said something to her. Stevie was beginning to be a bit concerned with Jordan. Her work was great. But personally, her friend was suffering. Stevie and Nigel talked at least three times a week. Nigel said he hadn't seen much of Woody. Indeed, he seldom came into the morgue now, preferring that reports be faxed to him or that he be e-mailed. Nigel thought it was because Woody couldn't handle the sight of Jordan's empty office. The times Nigel did see him, the young detective appeared withdrawn and anxious. He seldom, if ever, asked the morgue staff if they had heard from Jordan and how she was. But Nigel saw him linger around the door to Jordan's office several times, as if wanting to go in and assure himself that she was no longer there, but afraid of that very same fact.  
  
So Stevie approached Jordan one afternoon after work. "Want to go out for drinks? Dad's picking Katie up from school. We can have a girl's night out."  
  
Jordan thought of the Pogue and how much she missed it. "Yeah, I think I would." So Stevie took Jordan to a place called McPherson's, an Irish pub with much promise but little class. Jordan felt right at home. She was talking with the bartender when Steve came up with a tall guy. Jordan winced. Steve's hand was on this guy's arm. "What about Nigel?" she had wondered.  
  
"Jordan," Steve said. "I want you to meet someone. This is Lieutenant Paul Dillon. He's with the State Bureau of Investigation."  
  
"How do you do," Jordan asked politely, looking up into a pair of dark blue eyes. "Dark as midnight, almost," she thought to herself.  
  
"Paul is a good friend of mine. He's been with the SBI for ten years now."  
  
"Hi," said Paul. He was clearly taken with Jordan's looks and personality. He hung around like a puppy. When the girls got ready to leave that night, he asked for Jordan's phone number.  
  
That startled Jordan. She had never thought about talking to another man, or dating one. But what did she have to loose? Somewhat reluctantly, she gave Paul her number.  
  
If Paul sensed reluctance in her voice, he never said a word. Nor did it deter him. The next day, he called and asked Jordan out to a movie.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Jordan asked Steve.  
  
Steve shook her head. "Are there any rings on your fingers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you and Woody made any promises to each other?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then go out and have a good time."  
  
So Jordan did. She went out with Paul several times. He was a good dancer and didn't know anything about her past. So he couldn't make any smart remarks. He listened to her hunches on cases with respect. In short, he was everything she should be looking for in a man. Except for one thing.  
  
He wasn't Woody.  
  
When Paul kissed her the first time, Jordan nearly panicked. When she drew back from his embrace, she was startled not to see a pair of sky blue eyes looking back at her. She felt guilty on one hand and empty on the other. She felt like she was cheating on Woody, only she wasn't. And she felt empty because...well, because Paul wasn't Woody. She felt like she had been cheated.  
  
Frustrated, she poured her heart out to Stevie, who listened sympathetically. "Give yourself time, it's only been two months," Stevie said, eyeing the calendar. It was now October and they had come to North Carolina in August.  
  
"What if it doesn't work...what if time doesn't help me?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Then you've got to make a choice"  
  
"What choice?"  
  
"If living with Woody on any level is going to be better than living without him at all".


	16. Airline Tickets, Garrett, and a Guitar

Nigel looked out of his window. "Damn," he thought. "It's only the first of November and we've got three inches of snow on the ground and more called for in the forecast." He sighed. Things just hadn't been the same for him since his "harem" left – Katie, Jordan, and Stevie. Some days he just didn't know what he was going to do. He stared at the picture that Stevie had left on his desk – the one of her and Katie. Thoughtfully, he picked it up and turned to his computer.  
  
"How's it going, Nige?" Garrett asked from the doorway.  
  
Nigel gave him a doleful look. "Probably the same way it's going for you."  
  
Garrett walked in Nigel's office and sat down. "Yeah. Pretty grim. How's the new guy coming along?" The state of Massachusetts had sent in a temporary replacement for Jordan.  
  
"He's doing okay, but some days...."  
  
"I know. Just give him a chance. After all, we've only got a couple of months until Jo is back."  
  
"I'll be glad when she's back. Don't get me wrong, it's just...."  
  
"You wish she was bringing Stevie with her."  
  
"More than you'll ever know."  
  
"Well, there's only one thing for you to do, Nigel."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Persuade the lady to come to Massachusetts."  
  
"But her home is in North Carolina."  
  
"But I bet her heart is here."  
  
Nigel nearly blushed. "I was thinking about surprising her at Thanksgiving."  
  
Garrett grinned. "Take the week. Go for it."  
  
Nigel's head turned at the sound of the elevator doors opening. "You know Garrett, there's only one other person on the face of this earth more miserable than we are....and there he is," Nigel said, nodding at Woody.  
  
"Morning Woody," Garret greeted the detective. "How are you doing?" Garrett said that last part with concern. The young man looked like he hadn't slept for days. His normally pristine suit was wrinkled. In short, Woody looked like hell.  
  
"Um...Fine, Garrett. Just wondering if Nigel had the ballistic reports on last night's shooting on Pine Street."  
  
Garrett shot Nigel a look that said _"Stall him."  
_  
"Not quite ready yet, Woodrow. Give me about an hour and it will be all yours," Nigel said, turning back to his computer. In actuality, the reports had been done for hours. Nigel was really looking up airline tickets to North Carolina on the internet.  
  
"Come on, Woody, let's go grab a cup of coffee while you're waiting for Nige to finish," said Garrett.  
  
Wordlessly, Garrett walked with Woody to his office and poured two cups of coffee. "So how are things going with you?"  
  
Woody contemplated his coffee. "Working hard."  
  
"Must be. You look like hell."  
  
"You must know that it's not just the job..." Woody trailed off. Garrett had been aware of his and Jordan's relationship and all its ups and downs for the past year or two. And Woody knew that of all people, Garrett would be the fairest judge of the couple.  
  
"Yeah, I suspected that. Let's sit down."  
  
Settling in on the couch, Garrett jumped in with both feet.  
  
"You know Woody, I normally keep my nose out of other people's personal lives. Hell, it's all I can do to keep my own straight – an ex-wife, Abbey, Rene' – it can get real messy. However, this particular situation involves two people I care very much about. And I want things to work out for you and Jo. Despite everything that has happened, I can't help but feel you two are meant for each other.  
  
"I know Jordan can be a handful, Woody. She can be difficult, stubborn, and headstrong. And that's on one of her good days. But she's also one of the most caring, dedicated, compassionate people I have known. She does more, gives more, and is the most dedicated ME I have ever encountered. She enjoys it more than anyone I know.  
  
"And I know she loves you. Since she finally decided to drop that wall with you, I've seen her change. She finally allowed you to love her and she allowed herself to love you – freely and unconditionally. I think that's the only reason she agreed to turn over any leads that came her way about her mother's death to you. And it could be only you, because she didn't trust anyone else with that information or her heart."  
  
"So you don't think she took the envelope from my desk?" Woody quietly asked.  
  
"No. I don't. There's too much evidence to against it. She kept asking you about it and then there's always the other...."  
  
"What other?"  
  
"She knew that if she did that – betrayed you, lied to you – it would hurt you. And that's the last thing Jordan wanted to do to you anymore – hurt you."  
  
Woody sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But that damn envelope. I still can't find it."  
  
"Is the envelope really that important, Woody? Haven't you known Jordan long enough and don't you love her enough and trust her enough just to take her at her word? Are you going to let your future with the woman you love be jeopardized on the back of some envelope that probably contains a few worthless leads and telephone records?"  
  
Woody looked down at the floor. "I do love her, Garrett."  
  
"I know. She loves you, too. And I understand why you reacted the way you did initially about this situation. God knows, Jordan has a track record for pulling stunts like this," Garret said, thinking back to the car and the key Jordan was given that led to the investigation of the Cahill murder. "But hasn't enough time passed that you realize she doesn't have the envelope? She's not off chasing leads...she's in school and teaching and working in North Carolina."  
  
"If she doesn't have the envelope or know what's in it, why did she go to North Carolina in the first place?"  
  
Garrett smiled sadly at Woody. "She had to. You gave her no choice. To her, it was clear that you didn't trust her and trust is a very important thing to Jordan. Just think back over her life. Apart from me, she's never really known who she could trust...who was telling her the truth. Her father? Her mother? James? So she meets you. She once told me you were one of the most honest people she had ever met – and that's before you two started seeing each other. When she fell for you, and she fell hard, believe me, she felt like she could trust you with her life. And quite often has. But she has to have that trust reciprocated. You didn't. She didn't want to run, but she had to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, she told me that she had to leave because she couldn't love you anymore. Without trust, there could be no love. So she left so that she could get over you – fall out of love with you, is the term she used.  
  
Woody swallowed hard and dug the heels of his hands in his eyes. "Is she coming back, Garret?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Look at that," Garrett said pointing to something in the corner of his office.  
  
Woody's eyes followed Garret's finger. There in the corner, sitting by itself, was Jordan's guitar. 


	17. Weddings and Secrets

For the first time in weeks, Woody felt a glimmer of hope. Leaving Garrett, he re-traced his steps to Nigel's office. "Got that report ready yet, Nige?"  
  
Nigel handed Woody a folder. "You may want to check what's inside there, mate," Nigel said, leaning back in his chair. "You may find you want to do some planning on this particular case."  
  
Woody opened up the file. Inside was a computer confirmation for a round- trip ticket to North Carolina for the week of Thanksgiving. Woody gave Nigel a puzzled look.  
  
"I'm taking a trip to see my lady fair," the lanky British doctor said. "I could use some company. And I have a feeling there may be a few things you want to say to Jordan."  
  
"I'm not sure she will want to see me, much less talk with me."  
  
"You never know until you try...nothing ventured, nothing gained. I'm going to call Jordan this afternoon and let her know I'm coming, but warn her not to tell Stevie. I want to surprise her and Katie. Any messages you want me to relay?" Nigel had talked enough to Jordan and Stevie to know that Jordan had not talked to Woody since the Sunday before she left to go to North Carolina.  
  
Woody thought for a moment. "Yeah. Tell her I'm going to call her tonight and to please take my call."  
  
Nigel nodded.  
========================================  
"What a whirlwind," thought Jordan. "I'm not even involved in the wedding and I'm about to go crazy." Travis, Stevie's brother was getting married in a week. The entire Murphy household was on two tracks – fast and faster. Katie was the flower girl and Stevie was a bridesmaid. And Jordan was just hanging on, trying to help in whatever way she could. Katie looked adorable and Stevie, as usual was beautiful. And Jenna, Travis's fiance', well, Jenna was gorgeous. Jordan had never felt particularly drawn to weddings, never figuring she'd have one of her own, but now it was different. It was bittersweet. Deep in her heart, she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be making these preparations for herself. She had hoped day it would be with Woody. Now her life was in such limbo.  
  
She turned back to her work in the morgue. She was doing an autopsy on a 55 year-old male who had died in police custody. This meant she was working with cops again...the sight of detectives made her poor heart wobble. "I've got to get over this – over him," she thought. "This can't be good for me in the long run...detectives, weddings....I'll be in Dorthea Dix before I go back to Boston."  
  
Boston. Surprisingly, the place did not cross her mind so much as the people did. Jordan missed the people she had worked with so much. North Carolina had been good to her. She had made some new friends and had learned a great deal. She had even learned to tolerate teaching. Dr. Menesick...well, he was wonderful. Jordan felt like she had gained another life-long mentor as well as a friend. Yes, North Carolina had been good to her and good for her. She now knew what Stevie meant by the term "Southern Grace" – it was a state of mind – peace and serendipity. She knew what it meant, but she still did not possess it. She envied Stevie, who seemed to embody it. Despite the fact she knew her friend was longing for Nigel, Stevie rarely appeared rattled, even with work and all the wedding preparations going on. Jordan's heart was still too broken over Woody to even begin to have that sort of peace.  
  
"Jordan, you have a call on line one," Chad said, coming through the doors of autopsy three. "It's from Boston. If you want to take it, I'll finish."  
  
"Thanks, Chad," Jordan said. Chad was this morgue's "Nigel". He did trace and had become a good friend to Jordan. "I'll take it in my office." Stripping off her gloves, Jordan walked back to her office, picked up the phone, and punched one.  
  
"Dr. Cavanaugh," Jordan said into the receiver.  
  
"Well, hello love. How are things in the sunny South today?" a British voice asked from the other end.  
  
"Nigel! How are you? It's so good to hear you..." Jordan trailed off.  
  
Nigel thought he heard a catch in his friend's voice. "Are you all right Jordan?"  
  
"I'm fine Nige. I ...I.. I just miss you. I miss everyone."  
  
"North Carolina not agreeing with you?"  
  
"Oh, no. No. It's not that. They've been great and this has been wonderful..."  
  
"A little homesick are we, love?"  
  
"Let's try a lot homesick."  
  
"Jordan, I've never known you to be homesick. Usually you're the one ready and raring to go somewhere new."  
  
"I've changed Nigel. When I finally get back to Boston, I'm not leaving again. Except for vacation."  
  
Nigel's voice softened. "Hang in there, love. You've only got a few more weeks."  
  
"I know....it just may be long time."  
  
"When are you leaving for Christmas?"  
  
"I'm not...not sure yet if I'm coming home for Christmas."  
  
Nigel was stunned. "Not coming home for Christmas?"  
  
"Nigel, I know this is going to sound weird, but they've offered me a chance to stay here through Spring."  
  
"Are you going to do it?"  
  
Jordan's voice lowered to a whisper, "I don't know. I want to come home, it's just that there's nothing to come home to. Bug has Lily, Garrett has Rene, you have Stevie, and I have nothing...no real family and nothing else..."  
  
Nigel blew out a sigh. He should have been in contact with Jordan more. "Love, I don't think we could go through Spring without you. We have a complete imbecile as a temporary replacement for you, the Pogue is dead without you, and Garrett is getting that looney look in his eyes every time he walks by your office."  
  
Jordan chuckled. "I've got sometime to think about it."  
  
Nigel was relieved to hear her laugh. "Jordan, I'm coming down for Thanksgiving."  
  
"Nige! That will be great!"  
  
"Don't tell Stevie and Katie. I want to surprise them. Do you think it will be okay?"  
  
"I know it will be. Stevie's taking some time off then. It will be good for her and you and Katie."  
  
"And Jordan, I'm bringing someone with me."  
  
"You tearing Bug away from Lily for this trip?"  
  
"No. Woody's coming with me."  
  
"Woody...." Jordan's voice trailed off again. "Why?"  
  
"He said there's some things he needs to tell you. He's going to call you tonight. Please, love, take his call and don't hang up on him, promise?"  
  
Jordan hesitated. "Okay, Nigel. I'll take his call. But if he starts accusing me of taking that envelope again, I will hang up on him."  
  
"That's fair enough. I need to go now. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Let me know when you're plane is landing and I'll pick you up."  
  
"I will. Bye, love."  
  
"Bye, Nige."  
  
Jordan slowly replaced her phone on the receiver. At that moment Stevie walked past her door. "What's wrong, Jo? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Remembering she couldn't tell her friend anything about Nigel, Jordan turned and smiled. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all...just a headache."  
  
Stevie narrowed her eyes as she continued to look at Jordan. Jordan was a bad liar. Something was up. 


	18. Sacred Vows

Wearily, Jordan climbed the stairs to her bedroom. It had been a long day. And while she was glad to hear from Nigel today, the fact that Woody was calling her tonight and coming in for Thanksgiving...the only thing she could hope to do was talk him out of it. She didn't know what he had to say, but she knew her poor heart had about had all of this it could take. "This falling out of love," she mused as she got ready for bed, "is harder than I imagined." Just the mention of Woody's name made her heart ache. Her cell phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, Jordan knew who it was.  
  
"Hello," she said quietly. She had been both dreading and looking forward to this.  
  
"Hello, Jo," Woody said. There was an awkward pause. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. You?"  
  
Woody sighed, blowing his breath out through his teeth. She wasn't giving him an inch. He knew he'd have to take the initiative.  
  
"I'm not okay, Jor. I'm confused. I'm a little hurt and angry. I'm not doing too well."  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
"Jordan, I never wanted you to leave like this."  
  
"That's funny. Seems to me that you wanted me gone. Especially since I took the damn envelope."  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"You found the envelope?"  
  
"No. It still hasn't shown up. But I don't believe you took it."  
  
"But you still don't have it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jordan traced the pattern on her bedspread with her finger. He admitted that he didn't believe she took the envelope. But it still hadn't surfaced. As long as that envelope was hanging out there, between them, there could be no resolution. Like Stevie had said, this was bigger than the envelope, but that thing was still intricately involved the outcome of their relationship.  
  
"I heard you were coming to North Carolina," Jordan said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm flying out with Nigel on November 22. We're staying the week."  
  
"Don't you think you're wasting your time and your money?"  
  
Woody knew Jordan was still hurt over his accusations. He ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't blame her. "What have I done?" he wondered. "Garrett was right. No trust, no relationship..."  
  
"Look, Jo, I know you don't trust me right now, but can I at least come out there and talk with you?"  
  
Jordan made an impatient noise in the back of her throat. She knew this thing was going to have to come to some sort of a conclusion. "Yeah, you can come out. But I warn you, I'm pulling a couple of double shifts that week to allow Stevie time off with Nigel."  
  
Woody was not in a position to be choosey, nor did he want to be. He'd take what he could get. "That's fine. We'll still have time to talk, won't we?"  
  
He sounded like a kid begging for candy at the grocery store. Grudgingly, Jordan relented. "Yeah. We'll find time to talk."  
========================================================  
The wedding was beautiful, Jordan thought as she sat back in the pew of St. Mary's. She had never really listened to the wedding vows before...at least closely. "Vows..." she thought. "That's exactly what they are. Sacred promises." Slowly, her head lowered and a tear found its way down her cheek. For her, there could be no vows with Woody as long as he didn't trust her. With the vows exchanged and Travis and Jenna pronounced husband and wife, Jordan went out to the reception and receiving line. She hoped to make her way back to the house as quickly as would be politely possible. She had taken advantage of Duke's furnished rooms for rent during the week that Nigel was going to be there with Katie and Stevie. She wanted to give the couple as much privacy as possible. She planned to move her stuff over this afternoon and get settled in. She had no idea where Woody was going to stay. She just knew it wasn't going to be with her.  
  
"Yeah, these things still get to me, too," a deep voice said. It was Bud, Stevie's oldest brother, who noticed Jordan had been crying. "Theresa and I have been married 12 years and I still tear up over weddings. Kind of odd for a man, don't you think?"  
  
Jordan smiled at the big man. "No, it's kind of sweet. You must really love your wife."  
  
Bud looked away for a minute, as if picturing Theresa in his mind. "I do. I've known Theresa nearly all my life, but the moment she walked down that aisle when we got married, I knew I'd never forget how she looked and how much I love her."  
  
Tears were threatening Jordan again. "How long did you know Theresa before you married her?"  
  
Bud led Jordan towards the reception, gently taking her hand and laying it in the crook of his arm. "I met Theresa in the third grade. I can't explain it, Jordan, but from the moment I met her, I knew she was the girl. I never wavered. Even though in high school, we'd break up and get back together, I always knew I'd end up with her. As soon as I finished college, I married her. I was too afraid she'd change her mind," Bud said, chuckling at the memory of his haste. "And now I hear Stevie may have found someone. A guy name Nigel?"  
  
"Yeah. Dr. Nigel Townsend. He's a ME in Boston that I work with. He's from England. Very intelligent."  
  
"That must be the attraction. Stevie likes smart men. But is he a good guy?"  
  
"Bud, Nigel is the best. I've worked with him for several years. He's a great guy."  
  
Bud grunted. "Well, she deserves the best after Tom."  
  
Jordan nodded. "I agree"  
  
"How does he feel about Katie?"  
  
"He adores her. And I think Katie adores him."  
  
"She sure talks about him a lot."  
  
They continued to stroll on in silence. For a moment Jordan realized what it might have been like to have a real big brother. She envied Stevie. "So what about you, Jordan. I know you've dated Paul a few times since you've been here...do you have anyone special in your life?"  
  
Jordan sighed. "Yes and no. I did, but we had a disagreement before I left to come to North Carolina. I haven't heard much from him since."  
  
Bud pulled away from Jordan so that he could look at her. "So that's what's been the matter with you."  
  
"Is it so apparent?"  
  
Bud chuckled. "You must love him a lot."  
  
Jordan thought for a minute. "I do Bud, but I need to stop. This is not like Stevie and Nigel. We have major issues. It's not going to work."  
  
"How do you know it can't work?"  
  
Jordan knew to try to explain the whole situation would take entirely too much time. So she simplified the situation. "Let's just say he thinks I did something to make him mistrust me. But I didn't. But I can't make him see that it wasn't me – that I wouldn't do that to him."  
  
"Jordan, I don't know you very well and I don't know the young man you're talking about, but I do know a thing or two about relationships. You're right. Trust is very important, but you're short changing yourself."  
  
Jordan gave Bud a puzzled look.  
  
"If it's really love, honey, he's going to figure out sooner or later that you didn't do whatever it is he thinks you did. So you just hang in there and give him time. Don't fall out of love with this guy. Love will turn him around. Just wait and see." 


	19. Surprise Visits

Jordan tried to hang onto Bud's words in the week ahead. She had moved out of Stevie's house, using the excuse that she needed time to think so Stevie wouldn't be suspicious of anything. Steve knew that Jordan had been offered the chance to stay at the North Carolina ME's office until spring and to teach another class or two. She figured her Boston-bound friend was trying to make up her mind.  
  
Now Jordan was surreptitiously meeting Nigel and Woody at the Raleigh/ Durham airport. Nervously, she paced the concourse. "Flight 421 arriving from Boston/Philadelphia," announced a voice over the intercom. That was it. They were here. She craned her neck looking for the lanky Brit she had missed so much. Finally, she caught sight of him.  
  
"Nigel!" Jordan yelled as she launched herself into Nige's arms. She was as bad as Katie. Nigel spun her around and hugged her hard. "Hey lass, let me look at you." He pulled away, only to hug her again. "You're a sight for sore eyes. You look great."  
  
"Hi Jordan." It was Woody.  
  
"Hi Wood," Jordan said. There was an awkward silence. "Let's get your bags and get over to the ME's office. I can't wait to see Stevie's face."  
  
"She still suspects nothing?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Not a thing. I haven't told a soul."  
  
Jordan helped the men load up their things her jeep and drove them over to the ME's office. "I think school should be out by now and Katie will be there waiting on Stevie to take her home," Jordan said. Stevie was getting off early today so they could start their Thanksgiving holiday. Pulling into the parking garage, Jordan looked around. "Let's have you take the freight elevator. That will dump us out in the crypt and I can shuffle you into my office and then call her in there."  
  
Plans put into place, all went well. Woody followed them, feeling a little like a third thumb. Jordan made a mental note to make it up to him somehow. When Nigel was good and hid with the lights off in Jordan's office, Jordan walked down to Stevie's office.  
  
"Hey Stevie...oh hi Katie," Jordan began, "Could you come have a look at something I found? It's in my office..I'm not sure what to do with it. You can come, too, Katie."  
  
Stevie looked up from the last pile of paperwork she was trying to wade through before taking her time off. "What could it possibly be that Jordan can't figure out?" she thought, somewhat irritably. She was anxious to leave. But she got up and followed her friend out to her office.  
  
Jordan opened the door and flipped on her lights. Nigel stepped out from behind the door. It was a Kodak moment. Stevie literally dissolved in tears as Nigel took her in his arms. Jordan and Woody both stepped outside to allow the couple to have a minute or two and let Stevie pull herself together. Katie was bouncing off the walls she was so excited about seeing "Mr. Nigel."  
  
After a few moments, the couple emerged. Stevie had the glow of a woman that had been kissed well. "How long have you kept this little secret?" she asked Jordan.  
  
"Only for about a month," Jordan smirked, rolling her eyes. "Guess the real reason I moved out of your house?"  
  
======================================  
  
After getting Nigel settled in at Stevie's house and introducing him to her family, Jordan faced the awkward task of figuring out what to do with Woody. She thought about seeing if he could stay at Bud's, but that didn't feel right. Somewhat reluctantly and anxiously, she loaded him up in her jeep and drove him back to her room. "It's kind of small, Wood. I usually live with Stevie, but I wanted to give her and Nige space this week."  
  
"That's fine, Jo. I can take the couch. I don't expect anything else."  
  
"I have to start a double shift tonight, so you'll be on your own. There's a couple of pizza delivery places, a few Chinese deliveries, and the room has cable."  
  
Jordan opened up the door to her small apartment. Woody put his stuff on the couch and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "When do you have to go on duty?" he asked.  
  
Jordan checked her watch. "In about an hour. I think there's some stuff in the bathroom that you can use to make the couch into a bed."  
  
"Jordan, can we talk..."  
  
"Not now Woody, not before work.." Jordan turned and walked into the kitchen area, her back to Woody.  
  
"Please, Jo.." Woody crossed the small space between them and ran his hands down her arms. "I've missed you so much."  
  
Jordan pulled away, "I thought you said you didn't expect anything," she accused.  
  
"Not like that Jo. I just really want to talk to you," Woody said, following her, not letting her put any space between them.  
  
"No...I can't now, not now," she replied grabbing her purse and keys, nearly running from the room. She quickly walked down the hall and out the door, not stopping to even catch her breath until she was safely inside her vehicle. This was going to be a long week and with a holiday stuck right in the middle of it...well, she was glad she had volunteered for a couple of double shifts.  
  
Hours later, Jordan let herself back into her apartment. After the way she had treated Woody, she half expected him to have gone to a hotel. She didn't mean to be rude, it was just that her heart needed time to adjust to him being there. "And about the time I get used to it, he'll be gone again," she thought. But no, Woody was there, sprawled out on the couch asleep. "Well, at least he seems determined to talk to me."  
  
When Woody woke up later, Jordan was still asleep. Softly, he walked over to her bed. She still slept on her side, curled up, hugging a pillow. He closed his eyes at the pain he felt – his own and the pain he had caused her. He wanted to talk – he needed to talk to her. But she was exhausted. The best he could do was wait it out and pray that she at least would give him an hour or two to explain himself.  
=================================================  
The next day passed much like the first. Jordan worked and Woody amused himself taking in the sights of Durham and Chapel Hill. He quickly learned the difference between the Blue Devils and the Tar Heels. And somewhere in the middle was a Wolf Pack. How in God's name did so many college basketball teams end up in a hundred mile radius? Woody shook his head at the logic.  
  
Jordan had a regular work day, meaning she would probably get off around five. Woody had been over to the morgue once that day. If he thought the Boston morgue was busy, he hadn't seen anything like this one. He watched Jordan handle the heat with the same skill and finesse he had observed in Boston, but the atmosphere in North Carolina had fine-tuned and perfected it. He was proud, but didn't know how to tell her. Around five, she came out of the autopsy area and noticed he was sitting on a bench outside. He looked a little lost.  
  
"Hi," she said. "Sorry things have been crazy."  
  
He smiled at her, those blue eyes looking into her soul. "That's okay. I knew it was going to be hectic." Jordan felt herself melt. She was going to have to be careful. This man's seeming naiveté and innocence could be lethal. God, she had missed him. Even with all the pain she had felt, all the hurt, she missed him. Maybe Bud and Stevie were right...  
  
"Look, could we go and grab some dinner some place where it's quiet? So we can talk?" Woody asked.  
  
Jordan sighed inwardly. "Might as well get this over with," she thought.  
  
"Look, Woody, you know me. I don't do too well sitting still talking. Could we maybe take a walk and get something on the way home?"  
  
Woody nodded. He wasn't fussy at this point. Taking Jordan's hand, he led her outside and across the street to the gardens at Duke. For a while they walked in silence, just their hands intertwined. Woody suddenly squeezed her hand and pulled her down onto a bench. Taking both of her hands in one of his, he used his other hand to tilt her head up so that she was looking at him. Swallowing hard, he looked straight into those honey brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Jo. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am and what an ass I feel like. I know you didn't take that envelope. I was wrong to accuse you of such a thing. I know you wouldn't have hurt me by doing that..."  
  
"But you didn't think so then."  
  
"But I do now, and that's what's important."  
  
Jordan shook her head. "If you really trusted me, you would have never thought that to begin with, at least not for long."  
  
"Jordan, I can't go back and undo what happened. I can tell you honestly, from my heart, that I am sorry. And I would like to start over. I love you, Jo. I don't want to loose you. Please, please forgive me."  
  
Jordan could feel the tears fill her eye and threaten to spill down her checks. But he hadn't said what she needed him to say. He hadn't said he trusted her. And without that trust, she wasn't sure their relationship would be able to ride out the highs and lows of life. She drew a shaky breath and looked Woody in the eye. "I'm sorry, but that's not enough for me, Woody. It's just not enough. You don't trust me. And the first time something else like this envelope incident happens again, I don't think my heart could handle it." Jordan rose, still looking at Woody. "I love you, Woody, I do. I always will. You will always be special to me. And that's why I'm letting you go. I love you too much to let you stay with someone that deep down inside you can't trust. It wouldn't work....it would come back to bite you. And I won't be a part of it." And with that Jordan turned and walked back to the morgue, leaving Woody to once again deal with the consequences of his actions. 


	20. Distance

A/N Just as Crossing Jordan doesn't belong to me, neither do the words to _Distance _by Evan and Jaron. Damn fine song, though. Thanks to Mrs. Rhett Butler for recommending it. ===============================================================  
  
Somehow they all got through the week, even Thanksgiving. Stevie and Nigel were doing great. "At least one couple is having a great time," Woody thought, grudgingly. Things between him and Jordan were at least civil. If nothing else, Jordan was determined to salvage the friendship they used to share. Woody wanted more...much more. He wanted Jordan's heart again. What alarmed him the most was that day by day, he felt that wall between them that she had lowered long ago, begin to resurrect itself, brick by brick. When the time came for him and Nigel to fly back to Boston, it was firmly in place, reinforced stronger than ever. Woody sighed and looked over at Jordan from beneath his lashes. She had no idea how much he really cared and how sorry he was. He had no idea how to start over, either with her or with himself. She said wanted to remain his friend. "How can she just be a friend when all I want to do is hold her and spend the rest of my life with her?" he thought.  
  
Saturday came – their last night in North Carolina. Stevie and Nigel were spending it quietly with Katie. Woody and Jordan were kind of at loose ends. Woody began to pack his things since he and Nigel were flying out early. That done, he and Jordan flopped down on the couch to watch a movie. It was some cops-n-robbers movie...Lethal Weapon 25...or something like that. Woody wasn't real sure and could care less. He was too busy kicking himself. He had hoped to return to Boston with things settled between himself and Jordan. And in a way, he guessed they were settled, just not the way he wanted. But he'd try one more time.  
  
"So you just want to be friends again," he said.  
  
"I think that's best, don't you, given the circumstances?"  
  
"Hmm....are friends allowed to do this?" he pulled Jordan against him, her back against his chest as they lounged on the couch, their leg spread out in front of them.  
  
"Oh damn," Jordan thought. Woody hadn't touched her all week. She was afraid this might happen. She was even more afraid of how her love-starved body would react. It got worse when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her heart began to pound as her body once again experienced his warm and familiar caresses. But putting his arms around her was as far as he went.  
  
"Well..." he said, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I think this will be okay as long as it's only for watching TV and nothing else."  
  
"Jordan, how do you think I'm going to react if you start seeing someone else?"  
  
Jordan was dumb struck. She hadn't thought of that.  
  
"And how do you think you're going to react if I start seeing someone else?" Woody continued.  
  
Jordan knew what the answer to that was. It wasn't pretty. But instead she replied, "We're adults now Woody. We have to act like them."  
  
Growing more frustrated by the minute, Woody asked, "And what are you going to do if I do this?" And with that he turned Jordan around and kissed her, hard, not caring what she thought. "Damn the consequences," he remembered hazily thinking.  
  
Jordan had been caught off guard and was even more alarmed at her own lips softening and reacting to the onslaught of his mouth. When Woody felt her respond, his lips softened, too, coaxing more out of her. Jordan heard a whimper from somewhere and realized that it came from her throat. Breathless, she tried to break out of the embrace, but Woody was relentless. He kissed her until she was completely caught up with the feeling and with him. It was only then he pulled away. "I think you need to go into your room, now," he said, breathing hard. "Please. Go. Now." His eyes were dark and stormy. For just a fleeting moment, Jordan was frightened. She pulled away from him and nearly ran into her bedroom.

===============================================================

Woody looked out of the window of the airplane. He was flying back to Boston. No promises had come from Jordan. As a matter of fact, very little was said between the two that morning as she got ready to take him to the airport. What conversation that did go on was stilted and hard. More than once, Woody felt like he had sawdust in his mouth.  
  
Nigel, on the other hand, had had a great week. His send off at the airport was as warm and loving as Woody's was cool and filled with hurt. As the Brit settled in beside Woody, he looked the detective over. "It didn't go well, did it Woody?" asked quietly, taking in his slumped shoulders and dejected attitude.  
  
"No. She said no, Nigel. She said she couldn't consider a relationship with me because I didn't trust her."  
  
Nigel asked, "How many more weeks until Christmas, Woodrow?"  
  
"Not long...maybe two."  
  
"I hope they go by quickly. Stevie and Katie are coming up to Boston to see me and 'some real snow,' as Katie put it."  
  
Woody sighed. "I guess Jordan will be back then, too."  
  
"Actually, mate, no. She's been asked to stay with the NC Medical Examiners Office through spring."  
  
Woody turned his attention back to the window. She hadn't told him that. It was going to be a long winter. An old song filtered its way through his mind.  
  
_The sky has lost its color  
  
The sun has turned to gray  
  
At least that's how it feels to me  
  
Whenever you're away  
  
I crawl up in a corner  
  
As I watch the minutes pass  
  
Each one brings me closer to  
  
The time when you'll be back  
  
You're coming back  
_  
Woody felt a tear trickle down his cheek. What had he done?  
  
_I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take the miles  
  
I can't take the time until the next time I see you smile  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
  
That I can't take a breath without seeing your name  
  
I can brave a hurricane  
  
And still be standing tall  
  
When all the dust has settled down  
  
But I can't take the distance  
_  
His life would never be the same without her. No matter where he looked, he'd see a pair of honey-brown eyes. No matter who he kissed, he'd see her face. He should have known better than to accuse her of taking that damn envelope.  
  
I_ still believe in feelings  
  
But sometimes I feel too much  
  
I make believe you're close to me  
  
But it ain't close enough  
  
Not nearly close enough  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take the miles  
  
I can't take the time until the next time I see you smile  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
_  
_That I can't take a breath without seeing your name  
  
I can brave a hurricane  
  
And still be standing tall  
  
When all the dust has settled down  
  
But I can't take the distance_  
====================================================  
Jordan stood and watched the plane fly off into the cold north sky. She could feel her heart breaking all over again. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, she drove back to her tiny apartment. Opening the door and entering, she happened to glance over at the couch. There was Woody's Boston PD sweatshirt. She picked it up and put it to her nose. It smelled like him. She hugged it to herself. It wasn't the same as having him there, but it made her feel better.  
  
"Girl, what are you still doing here?" a voice called from the doorway. It was Stevie, sans Katie.  
  
"Oh, I'm just packing up to come back to your place," Jordan shakily replied.  
  
"No. I mean what the hell are you still doing in Durham? You need to get your ass back to Boston."  
  
"Steve...there's nothing for me in Boston now."  
  
"Yeah, right. I saw the way Woody was looking at you. And I saw the way you were looking at him. He trusts you, Jordan. He does. It's written all over his face. Give the man a chance."  
  
Jordan looked at Stevie doubtfully.  
  
"Jordan. Quit being so stubborn. Love, real love, may only come around once in your lifetime. Grab that brass ring when you can. Everything else will work out fine."  
  
"You sound like the voice of experience."  
  
Stevie looked down at her left hand. "I am. And I grabbed the ring," showing her engagement ring to Jordan.  
  
"So Boston is going to get two residents from North Carolina?" Jordan grinned  
  
"Just as soon as Katie finishes kindergarten this year."  
  
Jordan hugged her friend. "I am so happy for you and Nigel. And Katie."  
  
Stevie took Jordan by the shoulders and gently shook her. "Go after him, Jordan. Go. Now. I'll cover for you. I'll tell them you had a family emergency. Just don't make a mistake you'll regret the rest of your life. Don't spend your time caught up in the 'what ifs.' Go for the brass ring."


	21. Never Loan Eddie Winslow Anything

Woody returned to his office early on Monday morning. He knew there was probably a pile of work covering the top of his desk, and for once that did not bother him. With the mood he was in, sitting in his lonely office suited him fine. Determined to forget a little of what happened and at least function, he dug into the mountain of forms, files, and such. About midmorning, he came across a file with a yellow sticky note attached to the front.  
  
"Woody, Found this with the file you gave me on the Morse case. Must have accidentally grabbed it when you told me to go get the file from your desk. Didn't seem like it had anything to do with the Morses. Figured I'd better return it before it caused problems. Hope you had a good trip. Eddie Winslow"  
  
Woody opened the file. Inside was the envelope.  
  
Damn.  
  
=======================================================  
  
It was late. Woody sat on a barstool at the Pogue. Since he had found the envelope, he had tried to reach Jordan by phone, fax, and e-mail. She had not responded. He even called Stevie. All she told him was that Jordan had the next few days off and that she had no idea where Jordan was. But if Stevie heard from her, she'd have Jordan give him a call.  
  
In an effort to feel even remotely close to Jordan, Woody had decided to go to the Pogue and drown his sorrows. Or at least try. Now, not only was Jordan in North Carolina, Woody had no idea where in North Carolina she was. And why the hell wasn't she responding to his phone calls. Sighing deeply, he took another drink of Scotch. The envelope was in front of him. He hadn't let it out of his sight since he had found it that morning. Indeed, that damn envelope would probably be his bedroom companion until he could get in touch with her.  
  
"Hey big boy, you about through? We're ready to close," Marge called out from the back.  
  
"Yeah, let me finish this Scotch and I'll leave. I'll go out by the front way and lock that door, Marge," Woody replied. Marge dimmed the lights.  
  
"I'm leaving then," Marge called out. Woody heard the back door slam. Resolutely, he reached for the bottle of Scotch to pour himself another single, when he heard coins drop into the jukebox and the soft refrains of "Melt" by Rascal Flatts drift across the room. Slowly, he raised his head and looked at the reflection in the mirror over the bar. All he could see was a pair of honey-brown eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Hey Farm Boy. Wanna dance?"  
  
"Jordan," Woody breathed, not sure whether or not this was a figment of his imagination or reality. "You're not supposed to be back until Spring."  
  
Slowly, Jordan walked over to Woody. "You know I hate to see a man drink alone," she said, reaching for the bottle. Woody stopped her. "You're real, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"As real as you can get."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Jordan grinned. "I live in Boston, remember?"  
  
"No, Jordan, why are you here?"  
  
Looking him straight in the eye, she said "Because I love you. And not only can't I imagine my life without you, I don't want to, either. And I'm tired of the two of us being so stubborn we can't be together."  
  
Woody slowly stood up and took her by the shoulders. "You sure, Jo?"  
  
Jordan smiled up at him, "Oh yes. Someone told me today that unless I got my ass back to Boston, the best part of my life could be passing me by. After much thought and consideration, I concurred that she was right."  
  
"Stevie."  
  
"She's a very wise woman."  
  
Woody hugged Jordan to him. "I've missed you, Jo...so much."  
  
"I've missed you, too. Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That if something like this envelope thing happens again, you won't go off the deep end. And I promise you that I won't do anything.....anything to hurt you or cause you to mistrust me."  
  
"Is all forgiven then?"  
  
Jordan snuggled closer. "Yes. Of course, if you'd kiss me, it would make me feel better."  
  
"In a minute. You need to promise me something else, too."  
  
Jordan looked curiously at Woody. "What?"  
  
"Promise you won't let me loan Eddie Winslow anymore files," Woody said holding up the envelope. "He picked this up when he asked for the Morse file. He just now returned it."  
  
"Damn," Jordan said, wrapping her arms around Woody's neck and pulling him down for her kiss. "Takes him long enough to return stuff, doesn't it?" 


End file.
